The Nearness Of You
by Discord Marie
Summary: Spike finds Buffy after she goes missing for 5 years. There are certain changes in her life that he finds, like the fact she has a daughter, who looks very familiar. Could Spike be the father and why has Buffy been hiding? Buffy & Spike pairing. Completed
1. Prologue

THE NEARNESS OF YOU

Disclaimer: None of this is mine!

Explanation: Although my story starts out in second season, it is set 5 years into the future. Buffy leaves at the end of second season and doesn't come back. All the same stuff happens to the Scooby gang, just without Buffy. Also Angel and Cordy never leave Sunnydale. The Angel series never happens.

Buffy/Spike Story

I like reviews...

-----Prologue-----

2nd Season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Episode 18: Killed by Death

March 3, 1998

"God all I want to do is lay down and never wake up," the petite blonde slayer said, as she sat alone in the cemetery. Buffy had been feeling nauseous, but Giles had insisted she go out slaying. Buffy continued looking around to see if her friends were there yet.

"Slayer..." a vampire hissed from behind her.

"Be a little more melodramatic. Do you really think it is so original to walk up behind me and hiss my name?" Buffy asked sarcastically. Turning around stake already in hand ready to kill the fledgling who was still trying to think of a comeback.

"Didn't you have Algebra with me? I sat in the back row, slept the whole time," the tall brown haired vampire said.

"You are trying to talk about algebra class in a fight to the death?" asked a truly shocked Buffy.

"Well the scary vampire bit wasn't working. I figure if I got you into a really good conversation I could defeat you by learning your weaknesses," he said shuffling his feet.

"Go home, you aren't worth fighting tonight. Hang out with some real scary vampires then you can talk me to death," Buffy said lowering her stake.

"What, you mean like that one?" the lanky boy pointed out.

Buffy whipped around stake ready, but Spike kicked it to the ground. Buffy tried to attack, but as a wave of nausea hit her and she fell to her knees.

"Slayer, you all right?" Spike asked, as he stood over her trying to be menacing. His enemy only glared at him while trying to keep from vomiting.

"I'm fine," she groaned as she leaned her head against the cool tombstone. This night could not get any worse if she tossed her cookies in front of Spike.

"Master Spike, shouldn't you be killing her?" the fledgling asked nervously.

"I'm getting to that. But if I kill her right off I have no great battle and no bragging rights." Spike said exasperated by his minion "you know what? Just go home," the fledgling turned around but never took another step towards the mansion. Probably due to the stake Spike put into his back.

"You're walking?" Buffy asked casually trying to cover her fear of now having Spike and Angelus all after her head.

"Shhhh..." Spike said with a smile, holding a finger to his lips. "It's a secret, just between the two of us."

"Why would I keep that secret?" Buffy asked glaring at Spike as he kneeled down close to her and brushed her hair away from her face. She couldn't help but lean into the cold soothing caress.

"Cause pet, I'll help you. I will personally see to some sabotaging of Angelus' plans and warn you on some of the more serious stuff," Spike offered ever so convincingly, while placing a cool hand on her arm.

"Why?" Buffy asked trying to think of what the other motives Spike might have going for him. As Spike continued to move closer Buffy continued to become more disoriented.

"I'm sick of the poof. I want him gone, out of my life, and away from my Dru. And I'm sure you could use the help," he explained, his hand slowly began to caress her silky skin.

Buffy just looked into his concerned blue eyes and couldn't explain what happened next, maybe it with the flu that made her temporarily insane. Buffy leaned in kissed Spike. It was a brief soft kiss, but afterwards Spike's eyes darkened.

It had been a long time since a woman had willingly been affectionate to him. Dru only came to him when Angelus was too busy for her. And right then the beautiful slayer was exactly what he needed.

Spike leaned forward and kissed the petite blonde and pressed her up against the tombstone. Neither one of the mortal enemies seemed to have any control over their actions.

Spike leaned Buffy into the ground slowly deepening the kiss. Buffy's fingers ran through Spike's hair. Spike's hands were playing with the waistline on Buffy's pants causing her to whimper into Spike's lips. It was finally Spike who broke the kiss.

"You stopped," Buffy said accusingly, a hurt expression coming over her face as she wrapped her arms around herself feeling rejected. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"The raging hard-on in my pants doesn't make my need for you obvious enough?" Spike asked looking down at the sexy blonde in his arms. "Slayer, I want you but I have to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Spike, I've had sex before," Buffy told him with a little laugh.

"Yes with the big poof, but you realize I'm not going to be your lapdog after this. I'm still Spike the big bad evil vampire. Understand?" He asked her looking deeply into her eyes.

"It can be another one of our secrets. After tonight we can go back to hating each other." Buffy said leaning in for another kiss only to be stopped by Spike again.

"I don't think we ever hated each other, but we could go back to being mortal enemies hell bent on destroying each other's way of life. No attachments, just casual sex," Spike offered and Buffy nodded her head in agreement as she again tried to pull Spike into her arms.

"Not here, luv, I don't want to remember shagging you in a cemetery," Spike said as he picked the sickly slayer up in his arms and walked towards the park on the other side of the wall. Laying out his coat he very tenderly put Buffy down and started another passionate kiss.

The two mortal enemies could not deny that this was just sex. Spike worshipped Buffy and she eagerly returned his affectionate touches. Afterwards Spike was hesitant to leave; he enjoyed the feel of having Buffy in his arms, she felt right for him. But finally he redressed the slayer taking his sweet time, relishing in his last few moments as her lover.

"That was amazing Spike, I never knew..." Buffy said blushing at the still very naked Spike.

"What?" Spike asked as he rubbed his hands along her hips and inhaled her scent.

"It was different with Angel or Angelus. You were very different, very intense. You know, never mind," Buffy said finally with a deep blush. She started to walk off completely embarrassed, but Spike grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I get what your sayin'. Pet, you were amazing. I could tell you were nervous, but believe me after that performance, allow me to tell you I think fighting you is the best and now I know that making love to you is better then any fight we've ever had. Believe me when I say, I've been with my fair share of girls, you are easily the best I have ever been with," Spike said looking into her emerald eyes. Rubbing the pad of his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. He really didn't want to let his new treasure go, but he couldn't stay too much longer with out his annoying sire making an appearance and his secret being blown.

"You were the best I've had, although I'm sure that doesn't mean as much to you," Buffy said shyly smiling at him.

"Believe me luv, it means a lot. You realize I can't kill you now, shagged me so amazingly, that I couldn't do it." Spike said with a smirk as he leaned down to taste her lips again.

"Spike, I have to go. I've still got to patrol. See you around." Buffy said stealing one last kiss.

"We will definitely have to enjoy this later." Spike said as he watched her climb a wall into the cemetery.

o8o8o8o

Buffy climbed over the wall into the cemetery slowly. Feeling sniffly and dizzy, all she wanted was to go back to the arms of Spike for the rest of the night. But that could not happen, at least not when anyone was looking. Hearing footsteps, Buffy switched to slayer mode, she raised her stake and just barely missed staking poor Xander.

"Non vampire, plus two," Buffy said lowering her stake. Looking past Xander towards Willow and Cordy

"Hi," Willow said sounding kind of perturbed.

"Man, Buffy, my whole life just flashed before my eyes," Xander said trying to catch his breath, "I gotta get me a life!"

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked just trying to stay on her feet.

"What are **you** doing here?" Willow demanded examining Buffy who obviously wasn't feeling too good.

"Well I'm patrolling," Buffy said quickly. And doing other stuff that I know you guys wouldn't approve of. Images flashed through Buffy's mind of Spike's pale naked body.

"Buffy your sick," Willow insisted. Willow was always so concerned for Buffy like a good friend should be.

"No, I feel fine. I'm I mean my world's spinning a bit I like, it's kinda like a ride," Buffy explained.

"Half the school's out with this flu, it's a serious deal Buffy. We're all concerned about how gross you look," Cordelia stated.

"I'm touched really, but I have work to do," Buffy said glaring at Cordelia.

"Buffy c'mon one night of rest is not going to kill you," argued Willow.

"No, but it might kill somebody else," Buffy corrected.

"You mean Angel might," Xander responded. Buffy turned away she didn't even want to think of Angel. "Buffy this is not the time to challenge Angel to the ultimate fighting championship. He's at full strength, your only half the slayer."

"Yeah but I'm still the slayer. And as long as I am Angel's not gonna kill anybody else," Buffy responded. She would make sure of that.

"Awww, c'mon, just one more," Angelus said appearing from behind Buffy.

The slayer spun around ready to face him, but doing so she felt completely dizzy. Angelus rushed Cordelia jumping on top of her and Buffy rushed over and pulled her bloodsucker Ex away from his intended victim. Buffy tried to stake the cocky bastard, but Angelus easily blocks her move.

"Not feeling well lover?" Angelus asks smugly.

Buffy punches the smug look right from his face. Angelus tries to kick her, but Buffy catches his foot with her hands and she flips him into the ground.

"That helps," Buffy says standing over him.

As Buffy goes to kick him, Angelus back kicks and his longer legs actually connect with the Slayer's midsection. Buffy swings at him several times missing completely and Angelus reaches out and grabs her by her throat.

"You know you being off your game is kind of taking all the fun out of this," Angelus said then punched his pretty little slayer in the face.

"Nope, still fun!" Angelus declared, he loved how the slayer was completely his and he could abuse her any way he wanted as he moved in to attack again.

Angelus punched her in her midsection, bounced her head off a concrete mausoleum, and then punched her square in the jaw. As she fell the ground he took advantage and jumped on top of Buffy.

"Uh oh! This does not look good for our heroine!" Angelus said leaning down to feed.

Xander covered Angelus' head with a coat and proceeded to repeatedly knee him in the head. As Angelus fell back Cordy and Willow whipped out their crosses and quickly shoved them into his face.

"Take a walk overbite," Xander snapped at the vampire. Buffy slowly got up from the ground feeling all disoriented again.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Angelus replied threateningly shortly before fleeing.

"Buffy, you ok?" Xander asked looking worried.

"I told you guys to leave," Buffy said holding her hand to her head; the dizzy feeling was now out of control. "To... I..." That was all she said before passing out.

o8o8o8o

May 19, 1998

"If you walk out of that door, don't you even think about coming back..." Joyce Summers.

o8o8o8o

"These are the moments you want to savor, you wish time would stop so you could live them over and over again. You're expelled..." Principal Snider.

o8o8o8o

"That's everything, no weapons, no friends, no hope. Take all that away and what's left?" Angelus.

"Me." Buffy.


	2. The Reason

THE NEARNESS OF YOU

Disclaimer: I own nothing, literally...

I always enjoy reviews!

-----The Reason-----

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Holy Shit," Spike exclaimed as he saw Buffy in a little art shop. She couldn't see him and that was probably for the best. Spike hadn't seen her since Angelus tried to end the world. He had gone back to Sunnydale to visit a couple of times, but she had left. The slayer had abandoned Sunnydale and no one knew where she was.

Manchester, New Hampshire as far away from Sunnydale as anyone could possibly get. Spike only had one question. Why? Why was the slayer, protector of all things wholesome and warm, on the East Coast? He continued to watch her as she left the quaint little store and walked for 12 blocks in the July heat to a small ranch style home. Buffy turned up the walkway when he called to her.

"Hello cutie," Spike greeted, leaning up against her fence. Spike ducked his head to light up a cigarette like the first time they met. Slowly he inhaled and flashed one of his many charming smiles.

"Spike..." that was all Buffy managed to say, she was too surprised to think of what to else to say or do. How had he found her after all these years?

Looking at her again as she stood there bags discarded on the ground. Spike quickly closed the distance between them. He took Buffy into his arms and into a deep longing kiss like the ones they had shared five years ago in the park. As Spike pressed his hard body into hers a moan escaped her lips. It had been so long since she had touched a man. He nibbled on her lower lip. Then moved to the side of her neck where he nibbled and kissed and Buffy was helpless as passion flooded all of her senses leaving her prone to Spike's kisses.

"Slayer, unless you want me to make love to you here in your walkway, where all your neighbors can watch, I suggest we go inside," Spike said in a desire-laden voice.

"No," Buffy said, snapping out of her daze suddenly and pushing back from him as she tried to cool herself off.

"Wh-what? What do you mean, no?" Spike asked stunned and confused. She can't just say no like that. She wants me too.

"I mean no, you can't come inside. It was nice seeing you again, now leave," Buffy replied as she rushed into her house leaving a dazed Spike standing in her walkway.

"Least you could do is provide a cold shower then! Bugger! That woman is not right!" Spike ranted as he tried his best to walk away.

o8o8o8o

Spike stood outside waiting the next night. When she came out of the house finally, she rolled her eyes and hurried her pace.

"Talk with me," Spike demanded. He would not just let her disappear like five years ago.

"No, not after last night. All you want is a tumble in the sheets and I really don't feel like wasting my time in that kind of relationship," Buffy said, as she walked faster. Spike grabbed her and turned her to face him.

"First off, you started that. Second, what relationship? It was a good time that was it. Thirdly, about last night, seeing you after all this time. I wanted you; I thought you felt the same. But I want to talk about other stuff that doesn't even involve last night," Spike said defensively. He was pissed off at Buffy accusing him of a one-night-stand. The little bint needed to get her facts straight, since she was the one who started the whole bloody thing.

"I know a place, the Ninety-nines, it's a cool bar and grill, the people are awesome." Buffy said as the two walked down the road together.

"What brought you to the east coast, slayer?" Spike asked as he studied her. Buffy's hair was longer and she was too thin for it to be considered healthy. Her clothes were darker then those damned pastels she used to always wear. Buffy looked older.

"I had never been here. I stopped at a lot of places before deciding on this one: San Francisco, Nome, Seattle, Boston, and Atlanta. I guess I finally needed to settle down somewhere, why not New Hampshire?" Buffy explained as they strolled along.

"Why not Sunnydale?" Spike asked.

"Wow, you waste no time jumping strait to the hard questions. I just wasn't wanted. That simple," Buffy said sadly, looking away.

"What about your mates, the stupid blokes who followed you into every danger?" Spike asked genuinely curious.

"They are better off without me getting them killed," Buffy answered sullenly.

"I don't think you had much choice, they'd follow you anyways. I'm surprised they aren't here." Spike said. "So that it, just abandoned your friends on top of a hell mouth cause your afraid they'll get hurt? That's deeply stupid."

"I don't have to justify my actions to you. There were other reasons, serious ones," Buffy snapped at him. Since when did Spike care where she lived?

"Like..." Spike prodded.

"My mom kicked me out when she found out I was the slayer. I got expelled from school. The police wanted me for the murder of Kendra. Willow and Xander were in the hospital, because I failed to protect them. And to top it all off, I sent the love of my life to hell. I think those are good enough reasons to leave," Buffy explained as the entered the bar and ordered drinks.

"I agree, so what made you stay away?" Spike asked.

"That's why we came to the bar. I need a shot of whiskey to help tell the second half," Buffy said drinking the whiskey.

"Hey Buffy! Where's Ms. Emma tonight?" their waitress asked.

"She's at home," Buffy said quickly waving the waitress away.

"Emma? She your roommate?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, something like that." Buffy said taking another shot of whiskey.

"Tell me what you've been doing the last five years, Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Dru left me shortly after the whole Acathla thing. She became even battier then ever, she was obsessed with being pregnant, insisted she wanted to have my child. Then she would go out with these other men and they were gross! It was clear she didn't love me anymore," Spike said drinking his beer.

"I just traveled around, went to Sunnyhell several time searching for you," Spike said looking seriously at her while he took a long swig of his beer.

"You were looking for me?" Buffy asked with genuine surprise.

"Of coarse, pet. You made my life interesting and to top it off, you were the best shag ever. You disappeared; finally I decided to look you up. That and the Scooby gang is paying for me to deliver you to them," Spike mumbled the last bit into his bottle.

But Buffy caught it and quick as she could she was running outside and jumping into a taxi and fleeing Spike. He hailed down the next taxi and headed strait for her home just hoping she would be there.

Buffy's taxi couldn't pull up quick enough to her house, tossing money at the driver she ran towards her house, but Spike had caught up to her.

"Where are you going?" Spike demanded as he grabbed onto her arm.

"I'm not going back!" Buffy yelled as she wrestled free of his grip.

"Why not, for god's sake they miss you so badly," Spike tried to reason.

"I've done too many bad things! They would never understand!" Buffy insisted near tears.

"Give them a chance. At least come back with me, you don't have to stay," Spike explained.

"You swear you won't abandon me?" Buffy asked quietly, looking into his eyes.

"Of coarse I won't just leave you with them," Spike assured her with a small kiss.

"That's not good enough, promise no matter what, you will never leave me." Buffy demanded.

"I promise, you won't be able to lose me if you tried. Now let's go inside and pack. There is sort of a time thing," Spike said pulling Buffy into a tender kiss. Cor, he loved to have this woman in his arms.

"Let go inside," Buffy said inviting him in. As Buffy opened up the front door to her home she held her breath and waited allowing Spike to go in first.

"Momma!" yelled an excited little girl. She had long dirty-blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Spike saw her and his world stopped. This was why Buffy had left Sunnydale. This is why she had made him promise not to abandon her. Buffy was ashamed that she had a daughter.

The little girl studied Spike with the same intensity. She had never been around strangers before and couldn't understand why her Momma was bringing him here.

"Spike, this is my daughter, Emma. Emma, this is a friend of mommy's and his name is Spike." After about a minute of careful consideration both decided it would be best if they just shook hands.

"What happened to his hair?" Emma asked.

"Emma!" Buffy scolded.

"It's called bleach, lil' bit. Makes me stand out," Spike said with a smile.

"Emma be a good girl and watch a movie while I pack our clothes for a vacation." Buffy asked and Emma plopped down onto the couch and did as told.

"Where we goin', Momma?" Emma asked, jumping on the sofa.

"We are going to Sunnydale to visit some old friends of mine," Buffy explained.

"Do the look as funny as him," Emma asked pointing at Spike.

"Emma Summers! You know better then to call people names," Buffy lectured. Spike could not help but laugh at this bold mini-Buffy.

"Who's the lucky bloke and does he need to go to Sunnyhell with us?" Spike asked as Buffy walked to one of the back rooms of the house.

"It was a one time thing, he never even knew he was a father," Buffy said as she stuffed her closet of clothes into her suitcase.

"You can't be serious! There's some bloke wandering around who doesn't even know he's a father. Why'd you never tell him?" Spike asked in amazement.

"He made it clear he didn't want to be with me and he wasn't about to take on any responsibilities that being with me might create." Buffy said zipping her bag and heading into Emma's room.

"The fellow sounds like he wasn't good enough to have you then," Spike said. He was in complete awe upon entering Emma's room.

"I've never been near a little girl like this before. Y'know, without just killing, feeding, and leaving. She is adorable, just like her mum," Spike playing with various items around the room.

"Go talk with her, I'm almost done here." Buffy suggested as she hurried around the room.

o8o8o8o

"What are you watching there, bit?" Spike asked as he entered the living room and sat down next to Emma.

"Lethal Weapon 4." She responded

"Does your mum know your watching this? It's got a lot of violence in it." Spike asked with surprise.

"Yeah, but they are just pretending," Emma explained

"When were you born Emma Summers?" Spike asked casually

"December 2, 1999 in L.A." Emma said, "What's your real name?"

"William the Bl-. I mean William Devlin," Spike replied as he looked over the little girl, he was completely charmed by her. Emma was definitely like her mum.

Studying Emma he took in her appearance, light brown hair with natural blonde streaks, blue eyes with green swirled into them and golden skin. She was almost unnaturally beautiful. Why would any man not be proud to have this little angel as their daughter? As Emma cuddled up to Spike he thought his cold undead heart might come back to life. Emma was truly amazing. Spike couldn't get over it.

"Alright our bags are packed. You two enjoy your time together?" Buffy asked she received two of the same cheesy smiles.

"Well pet let's get going," Spike said grabbing the bags from Buffy.

"I have to get her car seat," Buffy said as she picked up Emma.

"Pet, I have seats in my car," Spike responded feeling slightly insulted.

"It's Emma's booster seat, Spike. She's too small for seat belts," Buffy explained.

When everyone was safely belted in Buffy leaned back ready to nap the whole time.

"Slayer, you are not planning on sleeping on our road trip, are you?" Spike asked as he turned on a Billy Idol cd. Buffy looked behind her to see Emma enjoying the rebellious loud music.

"Great, I'm on a road trip with a four year old and a two hundred four year old, just what I always wanted." Buffy said trying hard not to notice the similarities between the father and his daughter.


	3. Pieces of Me

The Nearness of You

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thank you, thank you, and thank you!

By the way, try reading my other story, TIES THAT BIND... it has no Spike, and nothing to do with this story, but I'm proud of it, and hope yall will sample it.

Warning, I do take some creative license for things that happen in Sunnydale. Like Dawn never happens, because the slayer is not there to protect her, so what sense does it make for Dawn to exist?

I like Reviews!

-----Pieces of Me-----

"Slayer, wake up," Spike said as he gently rubbed her shoulder. Buffy's head was resting up against the window and she was resting peacefully. It was almost a shame to wake her.

"Mmmm, are we there already?" Buffy asked sleepily and somewhat confused.

"No, but we are at a hotel," Spike replied, softly brushing her blonde hair.

"Wha-?" Buffy asked, sitting up in her seat looking around.

"The sun is coming up, pet. You and the bit are knackered, figured a little rest would do us all some good," Spike explained, climbing into the back seat and unstrapping Emma, who wrapped herself around Spike like a little koala bear.

Spike led Buffy up a flight of stairs, until he reached the right hotel door. Spike struggled with the key, holding a sleeping child was hampering his movements. Finally Buffy groaned and took the key from him and with little effort, opened the door.

The hotel had an outdoors motif; forest green and brown were the two primary colors in the rooms. It wasn't that bad of a room that Spike had gotten for them. It was a large room with a small TV, two beds, a couch, and a bathroom in back. While Buffy was checking out the bathroom, Spike put Emma to bed taking off her jacket and shoes he tucked her in.

"You're a pro at that," Buffy said from the bathroom doorway. She watched the heart-warming tenderness of Spike putting their daughter to bed.

"I love children," Spike admitted, with a cute grin as he jumped onto the only free bed.

"I could see that, you being childlike," Buffy replied with a teasing laugh. Spike still grinning tossed a pillow at her head playfully.

"Tell me about this new Buffy, the one supporting a growing child," Spike inquired, attempting to sound casual. Buffy walked across the room and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Well as you can imagine, I wanted to stay near Emma, so I took a job selling paintings on the Internet and soon I was able to rent the house you saw." Buffy explained, leaning onto Spike.

"What sort of paintings do you sell? Are they pornographic?" Spike asked teasingly, getting cozy wrapping an arm around Buffy. It felt like forever since he got to hold her.

"No! I sell original paintings..." Buffy replied cryptically. Buffy sighed as she inhaled the scent of Spike's duster. Tobacco and something else she couldn't quite place.

"Original paintings, eh. Of what?" Spike asked while caressing her shoulder.

"The monsters I've fought over the years. People love to have these terrifying creatures on their walls and I love the money it generates. Symbiosis." Buffy explained, lacing her fingers together.

"Really…" Spike said leaning into Buffy and giving her a kiss.

"Would you stop! Great seeing you again, but my daughter is right there," Buffy said gesturing to the other bed where her daughter slept, "Tell me about what you've been doing the last five years?" Buffy asked changing the subject.

She regretted scolding him, but she did not just want to jump into another physical relationship with Spike. If Buffy was gonna make things right Spike would have to get to know his daughter first.

"Well after Drucilla went crazy and left me, I went looking for you. Well I needed a place to stay and your mum needed the protection and the company, so I took up living in the basement of your old house." Spike explained with a sigh. He knew he was pushing his luck, but Buffy was his addiction. After one taste, Spike was completely hooked.

"You're living in my house!" Buffy exclaimed with shock.

"What? You don't live there. Me and your mum get along great; I help at her little gallery. I even prepare meals for her and she makes me hot chocolate with those little marshmallows. I don't really know how it happened, she recognized me as your band mate. Next thing I know she's letting me stay in the basement." Spike reminisced with a fond smile.

"I'm gone for five years and you become me?" Buffy asked sarcastically with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm still Spike the evil vampire who shagged you in the park. So what if I live with your mum? It's not like I'm helping Angel or any of your lame friends," Spike insisted.

"Angel?" Buffy asked very quietly.

"Yeah, he and your merry band of friends go skipping around Sunnyhell protecting it," Spike replied tentatively.

"How are they?" Buffy asked looking away from Spike's intense blue eyes.

"Hurt," Spike answered. Buffy's head whipped around to look at him, concern all over her face.

"Are they in trouble?" Buffy asked truly worried for the welfare of her friends.

"No, they were hurt when you abandoned them. You never said goodbye. No one even knew why you left," Spike explained gazing into Buffy's deep green eyes.

"I had to. They were in danger," Buffy mumbled.

"Bullshit and you know it. You were ashamed of getting knocked up. You didn't want anyone to find out about some one-night-stand, so you split," Spike growled.

"What do you know about any of this?" Buffy said climbing off the bed and away from Spike.

"I know that Emma is amazing and I feel privileged just to have met her, but for some reason five years ago you wanted to cover up the fact that you had a child and Buffy believe me you did wonderful work," Spike said accusingly as he began to pace around the room.

"I did it to protect her!" Buffy said nailing Spike in the head with her shoe. "Her father was a dangerous vampire who would have used her against me!" Buffy yelled as she stormed out of the hotel room and into the sunlight, where Spike couldn't follow.

Suddenly Spike felt like he had been pumped full of lead. Angelus was Emma's father, unless Buffy had some other vampire man around. Spike walked over to Emma and brushed some stray hairs from her face. He wasn't sure why, but he felt heartbroken over the fact that Emma belonged to his sire. Angel didn't deserve her or her mother for that matter.

o8o8o8o

At sunset Buffy finally returned to find a sleepy Emma sprawled across Spike's chest. Buffy wasn't sure how Spike was going to take the news that he was Emma's father when she left, but she knew he would readily take Emma as his daughter. He obviously adored Emma like she was his.

"C'mon you two get up. I got breakfast," Buffy announced offering Spike a plastic container full of animal's blood.

"No need luv. I'll just eat Emma and we'll be on our way," Spike said as he picked up the giggling four year old and blew raspberries all over her tummy.

"Please, I'm more worried about Emma eating you," Buffy laughed out, placing a bacon and sausage McMuffin in front of her daughter.

"Where were you last night?" Spike tried to ask casually.

"Met this guy and we hit it off... No, I just went and slept in you car. Figured you'd want to be alone," Buffy explained.

When the three finished their breakfast, it was back to the car and back to speeding down the road, windows rolled down, and music from the Sex Pistols blaring over Spike's radio...

o8o8o8o

"Tell me about Willow, how are she and Oz?" Buffy asked

"Well, Willow's a practicing witch now and a working on becoming a doctor," Spike said.

"And Oz?" Buffy asked.

"He left. Troubles controlling his inner wolf. Willow was a mess afterwards as you can imagine. But Willow fell in love with a real nice girl named, Tara," Spike said concentrating on the road.

"What! Willow's a le-, uhm with another girl?" Buffy asked wide-eyed.

"Oh, she's really quite sweet, both of them are actually." Spike replied placing his hand on Buffy's thigh.

"How is Xander? He's not gay, is he?" Buffy asked enjoying the feel of Spike's touch.

"No, he's a construction worker though and he is engaged to a former demon named Anya. She is hilarious, has this fear of bunnies, you'll see." Spike said laughing at some odd memories.

"Giles, what has my stuffy watcher been doing?" Buffy asked looking out her window as the night world sped by.

"Ummm... He bought the Magic Box and a red sports car," Spike responded watching Buffy to see her reaction.

"Liar," Buffy said shaking her head.

"I swear! After the high school blew up he needed a job, so the Magic Box became his. And I totaled his Citron in a wreck trying to escape some guys and you'll have to see it to believe it," Spike said trying to convince Buffy.

"Sunnydale High School blew up?" Buffy asked in near denial of all the changes.

"Yeah, at graduation the mayor did this whole Ascension thing and chased Angel through the school and the Scooby gang blew it up. Whole senior class was in on it. Quite amazing really that we survived," Spike said excitement evident in his tone.

"Huh, I missed a lot of stuff?" Buffy asked dismally.

"You have no idea. But everyone will be excited to see you and you won't have to deal with me anymore." Spike replied once again concentrating on the road.

"Maybe I like dealing with you though. It's different, last time it was like purely about the sex. But with Emma, you've become like this amazing man that I would like to get to know better," Buffy responded a little shyly trying to convince Spike to look into her eyes.

"When we arrive everyone's going to have questions for you and Emma's going to want to get to know her real father better," Spike explained.

"You're right, she will, and I will probably have to form the whole Scooby gang so I don't have to tell the same stories over and over again," Buffy said thinking aloud.

"Aren't you going to ask, slayer?" Spike asked after a long silence between the two.

"Ask what?" Buffy asked.

"About Angel. I'm sure you've been dying to know, since I mentioned him," Spike snapped at her suddenly turning moody.

"Tell me about Angel then," Buffy asked so quietly Spike wasn't sure if she actually asked.

"He's great, lives in the mansion, and fights for puppies and rainbows. Usual crap. Oh! And Cordelia lives with him and his son Connor," Spike said knowing it was wrong and he should have let Angel say it himself. But Spike was sick of his sire getting everything he wanted.

"Son? Angel has a son?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, Darla came to Sunnydale and they had a good old time, nine months later, well you know the drill. 'Cept she died to bring Connor into the world, so he's like this tiny little infant that Angel won't stop fussing over. An' looks like now Connor has a half sister to look forward to. Angels going to have to learn to delegate his love between his two children," Spike growled with bitterness,

"Two? Who's the other child?" Buffy asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Emma! Remember your daughter, her father was a sodden evil vampire!" Spike snapped. How could Buffy be so daft?

"Yes, you are her father! I thought you got that," Buffy said reaching out and touching the side of Spike's face trying to comfort him.

"I'm her father! I can't be, we were only together the one time!" Spike yelled pulling the car off the side of the road and getting out to contemplate what he was being told.

Buffy looked at Spike and wanted to go to him. But then she looked at sweet little Emma sitting in the back seat waiting. Buffy couldn't stop the tears, once they started. She knew when she wasn't wanted, but she was hoping Spike would have at least stuck around until Sunnydale before abandoning them. Buffy would not wait around to watch Emma get hurt.

As he paced nervously back and forth he noticed Buffy carrying Emma away from the car and away from him. He chased after her, but she refused to stop and refused to face him, but Spike had already seen the tears.

"Slayer stop!" Spike demanded.

"Go to hell!" Buffy yelled as she continued to walk quickly down the road. Jogging, he got in front of her and stopped her.

"Buffy please?" Spike pleaded running his hands along her waist and hips.

"Let me go." Buffy insisted trying to shove past.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked his deep blue eyes probing Buffy for answers.

"I'm taking Emma away! Where she won't be a problem to you," Buffy replied tears freely flowing down her face.

"Is that what you think, I think? Because you are sorely mistaken Ms. Summers. This is the happiest moment in my unlife. I just needed a minute to think. Where are we going to live? How am I going to support a family? I want to take care of you both..." Spike explained placing a hand tenderly onto the side of Buffy's face and wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Be mine Buffy?" Spike asked as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"I was yours long ago." Buffy replied returning Spike's tender kiss while awkwardly holding Emma on her hip.

"We should go, there's still a bit of a drive." Spike said as he ushered his women back to his car with a huge smile on his face. He was a father. Spike was not sure what he had done right in his terrible life to have earned such a precious gift, but he swore not to fuck it up.


	4. Butterfly Kisses

The Nearness of You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I Love Reviews!

-----Butterfly Kisses-----

Spike stood there alone looking around himself nervously. He couldn't ever remember being this terrified before in his unlife. The predators were circling around and could sense his fear.

"Is there something you would like to look at, sir?" an elderly lady asked him expectantly. Spike nearly jumped out of his skin. It had begun.

"I need something from here. It has to be pretty. But I don't know what she'd like," Spike explained finally to the lady behind the jewelry counter.

"Could you describe your lady friend to me? Age? Looks?" the sales lady asked, looking at Spike sympathetically.

"She's about 22 by now, really athletic, short and petite, long blonde hair, and she has amazing green eyes," Spike rambled off as his eyes focused on an image of Buffy in his head.

"Might I recommend gold?" the sales lady inquired.

"That'd be fine," Spike said anxiously playing with his lighter.

"We have a beautiful collection of rings-" she started, but was cut off abruptly by Spike slamming his hands onto the counters.

"No bloody rings! That's what her former sodden boyfriend gave her," Spike snapped suddenly at the woman. Stupid sales bint, couldn't she keep up?

"How about a necklace? Would you be interested in any of these for your special lady?" the woman asked, gesturing to another jewelry case trying to prevent this punk-looking customer from exploding again.

As Spike looked carefully at each individual necklace, he found one he knew would look amazing on his slayer. It was a golden necklace with a thin chain and it had three emeralds hanging from it. After pointing out the one he wanted and having the necklace gift-wrapped, he walked out of the small jewelry store and into the much larger mall to locate Buffy.

o8o8o8o

Spike popped in shop after shop looking for his girls, until he saw sweet little Emma sitting on a chair outside a set of dressing rooms. Spike walked in and proceeded to wander through the rows of clothing waiting for Buffy to make her appearance.

"What do you think of this outfit, Emma?" Buffy asked, modeling for her daughter, "Do you think your daddy will like it?"

"I think I more than like it." Spike said trying to scrape his jaw from the floor. He choked when Buffy appeared from the dressing room in a black mini-skirt and cream-colored spaghetti strap top. It took all his will power to not have at her, in the very public mall. If he were being completely honest with himself, it didn't matter what the slayer was wearing, he couldn't help his uncontrollable lust for her.

"Spike! What are you doing here go away!" Buffy demanded, rushing back into the dressing room. He was supposed to be gone doing guy stuff and leaving her to do her girl stuff. And now Spike ruined the surprise.

"Well I came to see what you were doing, but I guess I'm gonna take Emma instead. We'll meet you in the food court in two hours. Alright?" Spike asked, picking up Emma from her seat. Emma was ready to leave that boring clothes shop, they didn't even have one toy for her to play with.

"Fine! Just go away," Buffy yelled back.

"Your mum is completely bonkers." Spike whispered to Emma, as they walked out of the store together. Spike smiled brightly as he looked down at Emma's little arms clinging to his neck and her little blonde head resting on his shoulder. It was a Kodak moment.

"So what shall we do, to pass the time, bit?" Spike asked looking around, when suddenly an idea came to him. "How do you feel about toys, Emma?" Emma's face lit up and Spike knew he had hit the nail on the head.

o8o8o8o

Two hours later, Spike strolled out of the children's store with Emma in one arm and several huge bags containing toys and little girl clothes in the other hand. The pair made their way up to the food court and began to search for Buffy.

"Hey, looks like Emma conned you," Buffy said with a little laugh, as she took in the ridiculous size of the bags Spike was holding.

"Nothing, but the best for my daughter," Spike replied defensively.

"You're going to spoil her and I'm going to remind you of this moment," Buffy warned taking Emma from Spike's full arms.

"Just making up for lost time. It's not my fault that her mum kept her from me for all these years," Spike replied glaring at Buffy.

"Spike, I had good reasons," Buffy defended. Buffy could not believe she let Spike talk her into going anywhere with him. He was child-like and obnoxious.

"No, you didn't have good reasons. You didn't even know me!" Spike exclaimed. He could not believe what a bitch Buffy was being at that moment. All because he was trying to be a good father.

"There's a damn good reason. I didn't know you, how could I have known you'd take to being a father so well?" Buffy asked, in her own defense.

"Here's a thought, you could have told me," Spike growled back at her. Spike didn't expect the overhand right that Buffy delivered with painful accuracy, but despite the skull-splitting pain, Spike just stood there and glared.

"Spike, oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you," Buffy apologized quickly.

"For not meaning to, you came damn near close to breaking my jaw." Spike replied tenderly feeling his jaw.

"I am so, so sorry. Let me make it up to you," Buffy offered caressing his cheek.

"No, really slayer, I'm fine." Spike said, taking Emma from Buffy's arms "C'mon pet, let's get out of here," Spike continued. He wrapped an arm around Buffy's tiny waist as he leaned into her and nipped her ear. "I got you a surprise, Buffy."

"Really? What is it?" Buffy asked, looking Spike up and down to see where it might be.

"Not yet. I have something special planned," Spike whispered vaguely, while kissing her neck tenderly.

While Buffy had been shopping alone, Spike prepared an entire evening for her, with Emma's help. He took the girls back to the hotel room and left them alone to get ready for a romantic evening and to pack.

"Slayer, it's nine o'clock! Are you almost ready?" Spike asked pacing nervously pulling at his tie.

"Be right out!" Buffy called back.

Buffy finally appeared from her hotel room with Emma after another ten minutes, but when she stepped out Spike decided she was definitely worth the wait. Wearing the outfit from the dressing room earlier, she looked edible. The outfit that Buffy picked out for Emma was precious, a pink dress with red fringe and strawberry patterns all over.

"My ladies," Spike greeted making a sweeping gesture towards his car, which he had spent over an hour cleaning earlier that night.

"Spike, where are you taking us?" Buffy asked sweetly, but Spike only gave her his patented cocky grin as he guided his women to the car, taking the suitcases and tossing them into the trunk.

o8o8o8o

As Spike drove them to their unknown destination, Emma had fallen asleep and Buffy studied him. Five years could really change a person, or a vampire. Buffy adored Spike's transformation from enemy to lover and father. Spike looked amazing, he wore a button up black shirt, with black trousers. But he topped it all off with a blue tie that was the color of his eyes, a stormy blue.

Spike looked great and although Buffy kept rejecting him, all she really wanted to do was get a room with him and stay in it for a few days 'til she had him out of her system. But she knew she was lying to herself. She couldn't get over Spike, he was addictive and the more she got of him the more she wanted.

"Why are you this fabulous?" Buffy asked him quietly.

"Maybe I'm just treating you the way you deserve to be treated," Spike responded watching Buffy's face. She looked slightly surprised by his response.

"Liar," Buffy said teasingly, swatting at Spike's arm.

"Do you regret what happened five years ago, between us?" Spike asked, somewhat fearing her answer and the potential rejection, but he had to know.

"Yes I do," Buffy said, recognizing the hurt already forming on Spike's face. "Not for the reason's you think though. I regret not telling you I was pregnant, going into hiding, but I do not regret what we did that night. We both needed someone to comfort us and besides I think we got a really cute daughter out of our night together," Buffy replied, kissing his cheek.

"Then why won't you let me make love to you, pet?" Spike asked with genuine sincerity.

"I don't even know if I can remember what sex was like. After Emma was born, there was no time to bother with other men," Buffy replied sheepishly, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment at her confession.

"Believe me, Buffy, it's like riding a damn bike, you never forget. And besides you've got the world's greatest lover as your partner," Spike proclaimed with a grin.

"Spike, you were great, but I doubt you're the world's greatest lover. Wasn't it supposed to be some Spanish guy named Don?" Buffy laughed lightly poking him.

"Hey! We were only together that one night, I've got moves and experiences that could keep you in my bed for the rest of your long life," the cocky Brit responded.

"Really? I'll hold you to that," Buffy said with a small sweet smile. Spike was a little shacked and wasn't sure he had heard her right the first time.

"Ms. Summers, how unexpected of you. Finally" Spike exclaimed grateful for the distraction. "We've arrived," Spike, said as he turned off the ignition and ran around to open Buffy's side door.

"Where is here exactly? There's nothing here," Buffy said looking around for any sign of civilization.

"Grab lil' Emma and follow me," Spike said walking off into the night.

Buffy did grab her sleeping baby, who just flopped right into her arms. The slayer walked up a small incline of rocks, which was not easy, since she was trying not to drop Emma and also not ruin her outfit. When Buffy finally reached Spike, she was about to give him a piece of her mind when she saw the romantic table set for two in a little veranda overlooking the green valley below. As Buffy continued looking around she noticed a large log cabin with a warm glow coming from inside.

"Ms. Summers," inquired an old little woman with silver hair and a lavender dress.

"Yes," Buffy turned to address the woman who was walking towards them.

"Oh! You're even more beautiful then William described! And this must be your daughter, Emma. He has told me all about the two of you," the gray-haired lady said, as she moved closer to get a better look at Emma.

"Are the rooms ready?" Spike asked, moving to stand beside Buffy and Emma.

"Everything is perfect! I've sent down one of my boys to take up your bags. Now hand over Emma, so your night can begin," the old lady said reaching for Emma, but Buffy continued to clutch her daughter close and pulled Emma out of the woman's reach. The graying woman wasn't sure how to react and looked to Spike.

"Buffy, you can trust her. She saved my life a long time ago. And if I can trust her, you certainly can," Spike said watching as Buffy reluctantly handed over her daughter. The lady walked inside and Buffy immediately began to feel anxious about being away from Emma.

"Slayer, don't fixate. I have a romantic night planned for us," Spike soothed, lacing his fingers with Buffy's, as he guided her toward their dinner for two in the veranda.

Buffy felt her heart swell when she looked down at her plate. There was steak shaped like a heart and various chopped up vegetables took on the shape of an arrow going through the heart. Even the place settings had hearts on them.

"You planned this?" Buffy asked with astonishment.

"Marie, did all of the work, I just told her what I wanted. This may surprise you, but I have really great friends," Spike answered as he pulled out Buffy's seat for her.

"You certainly have interesting friends," Buffy said with a laugh. "This is beautiful, I never expected this from a former enemy of mine," Buffy said, as she and Spike began to eat their meals.

The two sat out in the veranda enjoying their special dinner and having light conversation. The warm night air was perfect as the two sat at the table bathed in the soft glow of candlelight.

"Spike, the view is beautiful from up here. How did you ever find this place?" Buffy asked looking out onto the dark valley below.

"I helped to build it. The cabin I mean," Spike answered. The look on Buffy's face told him to go on.

"Alright 47 years ago I was traveling with Drucilla across America. Well she insisted on taking a bus, but she got onto the wrong damn bus and I was left searching for her. Well, some how I ended up in the middle of nowhere, with no shelter and a quickly rising sun. Marie found me and took me into her pitiful shack and let me stay 'til nightfall. Well I had nowhere to go when night came. Long story made short, she saved me, I didn't feel like killing her, so I helped build her this cabin," Spike explained as though it should be terribly obvious.

"You are a strange and sweet vampire," Buffy said as she sipped her wine.

"Yeah, I guess my secret's out. I don't hate all humans," Spike said smirking at Buffy.

"Please, you like all sorts of humans, you big softy. Hell, you're living in my mom's basement," Buffy scoffed at Spike's attempt to sound evil.

"Dance with me, Buffy?" Spike asked, standing up from the table and holding his hand out to her.

"There's no music." Buffy replied, although she still accepted his hand and stood up to dance with him.

"Just dance with me, there doesn't have to be music," Spike said.

The couple swayed together all alone in the night holding each other close. Buffy's face rested upon Spike's chest and Spike just inhaled the slayer's sweet scent.

When Buffy looked up into Spike's eyes she could see his love for her. She wondered how she has lived the last few years without moments like this. Spike enjoyed the way Buffy looked at him with such obvious delight. He leaned down and gently tasted her soft lips.

"I got you something," Spike said, he reached into his pocket and as Buffy looked at the rectangular blue and silver box, and she gasped in surprise.

Buffy slowly took the gift from Spike and slowly opened it savoring the moment. Buffy couldn't help the few tears that escaped as she looked down at the beautiful golden necklace decorated with emeralds. This was possibly the most beautiful gift she had ever received.

"Now that is two of the most beautiful gifts you have given me, Emma and this necklace. Put it on me?" Buffy asked sweetly.

"With pleasure, kitten," Spike said, he slowly placed the necklace around her neck and then proceeded to kiss the side of her neck softly.

"I want you, Spike. To make love to me tonight?" Buffy asked shyly.

"Oh alright! Twist my arm," Spike replied sarcastically, as he swept Buffy up into his arms and carried her towards the wooden cabin.

"I guess now we get to find out whether I can remember to ride a bike," Buffy said with a grin.

"What?" Spike asked, looking at Buffy as though she had finally lost her mind.

"You said sex was like riding a bike, you never forget." Buffy said trying to explain.

"My god Slayer, I thought you had finally lost your mind." Spike said relief evident in his voice.

And sure enough Spike whisked Buffy away to their private room, where they did indeed enjoy each other's company. Finally when Buffy was exhausted Spike filled up the large tub full of water and led her from the bedroom to the very girly bathroom. Spike placed Buffy in the tub and proceeded to gently wash and massage her tired body.

It was really the perfect night.


	5. Sweet Surrender

The Nearness Of You

Disclaimer: I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer on DVD, but that's about it.

I love reviews!

-----Sweet Surrender-----

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Emma yelled bolting into the room. Emma spotted her parents' still sleeping forms. The four-year-old got a running head start and pounced on her unsuspecting parents.

"What are you doing up so early, Bit?" Spike asked the pajama-clad child, "Everything alright?" Spike asked trying to sense any impending danger.

"Right as rain," the little girl answered, as she crawled out of her father's arms to her mother's still sleeping form. "Mummy, wake up! Saturday morning cartoons are on!" Emma yelled excitedly.

"Emma, how 'bout we let your mum sleep in and I watch cartoons with you?" Spike offered. It was comical to watch Emma; he could literally see the wheels turning in her head.

"Alright, let's go." Emma exclaimed jumping off the bed.

"Go ahead, bit. I'll be there in a minute," Spike called out.

When Emma finally left, Spike let out a sigh of relief. Neither he nor the scrumptious slayer beside him had on a shred of clothing. If possible, his heart would have been pounding in his chest at nearly getting caught naked by his little girl. He wasn't ready to explain the bleedin' birds and whatever other bloody bug it was that shagged to his daughter. Leaning over he looked at Buffy's prone form.

"She gone," Buffy, whispered peeking out from one eye. Trying to figure out whether she needed to keep faking being asleep or not.

"Yeah. Next time, warn a bloke. You never told me she just bursts in like that," Spike huffed as he got out of bed and dug through his duffle bag for a pair of jeans.

"Hey, welcome to parenthood. Children do stuff like that and sometimes worse," Buffy said sitting up and stretching out. Spike was mesmerized by Buffy's exposed golden body, he struggled to find any further reason to be annoyed with the slayer and wanted nothing more then to stay in bed with Buffy for a week. She was so beautiful.

"Cor, slayer. You are going to be the death of me." Spike said in a husky voice as he walked back over to the one woman he desired above all others. "You are a goddess after sex. There is no part on you that I don't want right now," Spike growled with barely controlled lust.

"You should go find Emma," Buffy said trying to clear her mind of the naughty thoughts that dwelled. She would love to go back to bed with this extremely sexually appealing vampire and that is why she stepped away.

"Emma will come back in soon if one of us doesn't go watch cartoons with her," Buffy said putting on shorts and a tank top. It was unfair, considering Spike was still wandering around half naked, with his statuesque body on display. Buffy could feel her desire to run her fingers over his abs and immediately walked out of the room. She was a parent first and Emma needed her to watch TV and act parent-like.

Spike knew that there was no shower cold enough at that moment. It hurt to stand, hurt to move, hurt to think. Buffy was so damned beautiful; her emerald green eyes were entrancing. Spike's mind traveled back to the previous night, the way her eyes that lit up at the thought of a decent spot of violence; they were the same eyes that filled with desire for his cold touch. Bloody hell, there was no shower cold enough.

o8o8o8o

Spike was grateful for Marie's thoughtful nature. He found blood bags in the fridge and the shutters around the building were sealed tight to keep out any sun. After having breakfast he decided to join his ladies who were lying on the floor watching toons. Spike spooned with Buffy, propping his head up with his arm.

"What's this we're watchin' then?" Spike asked looking at Emma who still had tangled bed head.

"This is my favorite show, X-Men!" Emma exclaimed. "They are mutants who run around saving the world."

"I don't know where she found this show, but she is absolutely addicted. Emma who is you favorite character?" Buffy asked Emma to demonstrate her point.

"Rouge! She can kick everyone's butts and she can fly!" Emma said as she jumped to her feet to demonstrate how Rouge flies.

"Who's the lumber jack looking character?" Spike asked pointing at the screen.

"That's wolverine, he can make claws come out of his hands and he heals real quick. His real name is Logan," Emma explained enthralled by the television.

"Doesn't seem all that strong. I could take him." Spike said sizing up the animated character.

"I don't know, I think he's kind of hot. In the dominating masculine kind of way," Buffy said with a grin. "Not to worry though, you are much more charming."

"Yeah, well that Storm girl is rather hot," Spike said in a childish tone.

"Hotter then me?" Buffy asked playfully.

"Depends on whether she would have stayed in bed with me this morning or not," Spike replied provoking Buffy. He was annoyed about being awake during the daytime.

"Yes, well your mutant girlfriend doesn't have a daughter to take care of. Your daughter to take care of," Buffy said glaring at Spike, then picking up Emma and stomping away.

"Slayer! Buffy, come back it's just a bleedin' cartoon!" Spike said as he chased after her.

"Daddy," Emma called as Buffy carried her outside into the beautiful sunny morning.

"Buffy, wait!" Spike called as he stepped outside but immediately jumped back in where the sun couldn't get him. "Please Buffy, calm down. I was just kidding. I couldn't take losing you and Emma," Spike pleaded from the entryway.

Buffy felt ashamed by her abrupt behavior. She knew she shouldn't have threatened to take away Emma. And she had no reason to get so mad over a silly cartoon. Buffy stood there looking at Spike and she couldn't help the tears of shame. He loved them, both of them. He would run into the sunlight to keep from losing them. Buffy put Emma down and their little girl immediately ran to the arms of Spike. But Buffy refused, she was ashamed of herself and didn't want him to see her like this. Instead Buffy walked out to the veranda where they had shared a magical night together.

"I've never seen anyone so in love," came the elderly voice from behind Buffy.

"Love? Spike couldn't possibly love me after all the terrible ways I end up treating him," Buffy said looking out into the valley below.

"William is surprisingly understanding. Maybe that is why he still loves you, he understands you and loves you for who you are," Marie said putting a wrinkled old hand on Buffy's shoulder "But then what do I know? I am just a crazy old lady," Marie stated before walking off.

Buffy turned around and watched Marie as she walked. Marie was graceful, even in her old age. For the first time Buffy wondered if Marie had been in love with Spike. Buffy knew she wasn't the first to fall for Spike, but how many women had fallen to his charms? Did Spike even know how charming he was? Buffy sat there and stared at the window of the room Spike and her had shared the night before. Then Buffy had an idea.

o8o8o8o

"William, go get some sleep. Let me take Emma to her room. You look incredibly exhausted," Marie lectured in her motherly tone.

"I'm waiting for Buffy," Spike explained. He had no idea where Buffy was or if she needed him. All he could do was sit around and wait for his love to return to him.

"She'll come back when she's ready, William. You go take care of yourself for now," Marie replied ushering him up the stairs to his room.

Spike had given up on arguing, there was no winning with Marie. She always got her way. Spike slowly walked to his room, not wanting to enter the empty place alone. He could still smell the slayer there, which brought him nauseating pain to think he had driven her away. Spike walked into his room and immediately took note of the lit candles everywhere and the soft music. Then he looked to the bed where there was a single red rose with a vellum note. Spike opened the note and it read:

Forgive Me?

"Buffy?" Spike asked, looking around the room with hope that she might be there waiting.

Buffy appeared from the bathroom entryway body completely bare holding another red rose. "Forgive me?" she asked in a small voice with big doe eyes.

"I love you slayer. Even at your worst," Spike replied as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt like the luckiest vampire to have Buffy and their daughter Emma.


	6. How Do I Live

The Nearness of You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I like reviews; they build strong bones and help prevent osteoporosis.

-----How Do I Live?-----

"Are you sure you won't stay just a little longer?" Marie asked the pair of blondes once more hoping they would change their minds. She truly enjoyed the company, especially little Emma.

"I'd love to Marie, but the slayer is getting more and more antsy the closer we get to Sunnyhell and for all I know she could try to bolt again. I'm pretty sure she has no clue what's causing her mood swings. But I know she's real scared going back home. She hasn't been home for a real long time," Spike explained to the older looking woman once more as he put the last of their bags into the trunk of his DeSoto.

"I'm going to miss you, William," Marie said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She did not want Spike to remember her crying.

"Hey, don't worry I'll be back. And who knows, maybe next time there will be a little army of children behind me," Spike said with a devilish grin.

"Yeah right," Buffy said sarcastically, as she walked up to the two carrying a sleepy Emma. Buffy placed the little girl in the back seat and walked to Spike's side. "Next time you get to be the pregnant one," Buffy stated as she leaned onto Spike.

"C'mon slayer, we make beautiful babies together," Spike said as he started to nip lightly on her neck. He knew she couldn't resist his charms.

"I agree, but three hours in labor, convinced me no more babies," Buffy stated firmly attempting to convince him that she meant what she said. Although, Spike was not listening to any of her protests on the subject.

"That means, I'll just have to work on convincing you," Spike explained as though that was the only obvious answer. His mischievous fingers danced along her panty line. Spike already knew he was going to win the argument.

"It was nice to meet you," Buffy said smacking away Spike's hands as she got into the car. Spike gave Marie a hug and then they were off on the road again.

o8o8o8o

"How much longer? Buffy asked looking out the window at the passing world. Most families were at home in bed sleeping. She smiled when Spike's cold hand reached for her warmer hand. Buffy had not been feeling well lately and Spike had been taking care of her.

"Until what?" Spike asked playfully. Spike knew he shouldn't toy with a cranky slayer, but Buffy made it fun. He enjoyed fighting with her and making up was even better.

"You know what," Buffy said giving him an evil look.

"A few days, a week at the most," Spike answered as he caressed her face and then went back to holding her hand.

"That close?" Buffy asked nervously. She began to get a sickening feeling in her stomach. It still felt too soon to return. What if…

"I love you Buffy. They all love you and they will love Emma," Spike soothed as he kissed the tips of Buffy's fingers.

"It's too soon," Buffy insisted trying to convince Spike.

"And when would be a good time? When our daughter is in college?" Spike asked sarcastically

"That sounds good to me," Buffy said smiling. She felt delighted that Spike thought about sending Emma to college. She hadn't really much thought about Emma's future.

"Slayer, you gotta face them sometime," Spike said kissing her knuckles.

"I hate when you make sense," Buffy said pouting.

"Look pet, try to get some sleep. I guarantee we have a bit of time 'til we arrive in good ol' Sunnyhell," Spike assured her as he leaned over and kissed her warm forehead.

o8o8o8o

"Emma, sit down," Spike commanded while trying to pay attention to the road ahead of them.

"No! You can't make me. You can't make me," Emma chanted, jumping up and down on the back seat.

"Emma, put your seatbelt back on," Spike demanded, but the four-year-old was tired of sitting. Spike looked over to see Buffy stirring awake.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked her voice still groggy sounding.

"Just outside of Sunnyvale, about another hour," Spike ground out, as he tried to grab Emma with one arm and drive with the other.

"Em, get back into your seat," Buffy asked.

"No!" Emma shouted, as she continued to dance around the back seat.

"She was so much more fun, before she learned to talk," Buffy sighed looking at Spike in amusement. He was trying not to lose his temper with Emma, but the little girl continued to play with him.

"Don't make me pull this car over," Spike warned.

"Spike, look there is a playground up the road. Let's pull in and let her burn off some energy," Buffy suggested.

"Right then," Spike said.

It had been nice when the females were both sleeping due to the tranquilizers he had slipped then in their breakfast. It had given him three days of non-stop driving. But now they were awake and energetic.

Spike pulled into the playground and Emma was practically out of the car before it stopped moving. Buffy was a step behind her daughter. Playgrounds at night were not the safest place to bring children, but Emma was no ordinary child, nor did she have ordinary parents. Spike watched his girls play and for the first time in three days felt really drained. He had no energy to chase Emma any longer.

o8o8o8o

"What's Grandma like?" Emma asked as she climbed up the slide.

"Grandma Joyce is one of the nicest people in the world," Buffy said as she played with Emma.

"Then why don't you talk to her?" Emma asked.

"Oh hell. A perceptive four-year-old, the world isn't ready," Buffy, grumbled, "Grandma didn't like your mommy's job," Buffy tried to explain as simply as possible.

"Painting?" Emma asked, as she reached the top of the slide, only to let go and slide back down.

"No, I didn't paint back then. Joyce, didn't like the fact that I fought monsters," Buffy explained as simply as possible.

"But you have to," Emma said as she began to climb a tall tire wall.

"Well your grandma didn't understand that back then. And there were other people who didn't understand your mommy and wanted to hurt her. Besides I had my precious gift," Buffy said grabbing Emma and throwing her into a fireman's carry.

"Did daddy understand?" Emma asked giggling as Buffy tickled her.

"That's what makes your daddy so special. Even though we were mortal enemies, he understood me better then anyone," Buffy said wistfully.

'How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?'

At that moment Buffy heard music poor out from the bar across the street and proceeded to dance with Emma on her hip.

'Oh, I need...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,'

Buffy twirled Emma around in her arms. Emma just giggled.

'And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?'

"May I cut in?" Spike asked. Emma gave a cute curtsey and went back to playing as Spike took Buffy into his arms and proceeded to hold her close and dance with her.

'Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.'

Buffy looked into Spike's eyes, so loving. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips as they continued to sway to the music.

'And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,'

Spike dips Buffy and then twirls her in his arms.

'And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?'

Buffy feels lost in the moment, lost in his arms. She has never felt so complete until Spike entered into Emma and her life.

'Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?'

"I love you, Slayer."

"I love you, Vampire."

'And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?'

As the song faded into the night the two continued to hold each other, not wanting to let go. But finally Emma caught their attention as she climbed dangerously high on the tire wall.

"Emma, get down from there. You shouldn't be climbing up that high, you could fall," Buffy said placing her hands on her hips.

"Will not!" Emma replied.

"Emma Joyce Summers," Buffy bellowed.

"Fine," Emma huffed, as she began to climb down, her tiny shoe caught in one of the tires, causing the little girl to lose her grip. Buffy gasped in horror as Emma fell, but Spike did not waste a second as he moved in to catch Emma. He planned on catching her, but it was more like Emma landed on him.

"Emma!" Buffy shouted, as she raced over. "Spike, is she alright?"

"Right as rain," Spike said, as he cradled Emma in his arms.

"Right as rain, mummy," Emma repeated, as Spike held both his women in his arms.

"We need to be leaving soon. Sun's coming up and I'm kinda anxious to get to Sunnyhell," Spike finally stated after over a minute of silence passed by.

"I still don't think I'm ready to face the firing squad, at least not alone," Buffy sighed as she shuffled reluctantly back to the car.


	7. Come Away With Me

The Nearness of You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thank you, so much to those who review! You have no clue what it means to me. I come home after work and college and I feel like crap. But then I read reviews and it takes my mind off life and gives me something to work on, to improve. Thank you all!

Please review…

-----Come Away With Me-----

--Welcome To Sunnydale--

Grinning, Spike floored it and plowed into the familiar sign with his black DeSoto. He was amazed at how that never got old.

"What is it with you and that damn sign?" Buffy asked with an amused look.

"Home sweet home," was all Spike replied as he backed up and drove on.

"Where are we staying? Not the warehouse, right?" Buffy asked with concern.

"Never. I'm insulted that you would insinuate such a thing," Spike reached out and squeezed her leg for reassurance.

"So where will our little family be living?" Buffy asked again, trying to piece together their final destination through his vague responses.

"I had a friend get me a nice house," Spike replied.

"Don't lie. You don't have any friends," Buffy responded with a huge grin.

"Careful, pet. Or I'll put you over my knee." Spike's face lit up mischievously at the thought.

"Promise?" Buffy tried to hold a straight face, but burst into laughter at the look of shock on Spike's face.

"Slayer, you are going to be the death of me," Spike finally said as he continued to drive. "This is it." Spike pulled into the driveway of a cute little home.

Buffy was awestruck at the sight of the place. It was a ranch-style home and on the outside it was blue with a white trim. There was a beautiful garden on the outside, and there was a steppingstone walkway that led up to the house, and it came complete with a white picket fence. Spike led his ladies up the walkway, when they reached the front door there was a doormat with a butterfly on it the said 'Welcome' and under the mat there was a key.

"How did you know the key would be there?" Buffy asked, still awestruck.

"My friend told me where it would be," Spike answered.

"And how did your friend have the money to buy a house?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"The previous owners practically gave it away," Spike replied cryptically as he unlocked the front door.

"Why?" Buffy demanded.

"Look, it was a vampire nest. My very good friend cleaned it up and prepared for our arrival," said Spike, trying to lead Buffy into the house.

"Who is this friend?" Buffy insisted stubbornly.

"She's the former vengeance demon I was telling you about: Anya. She and your mum are the only reason I even care about what happens to this bloody town. So Anya did this in her spare time in secret. No one knows you are here. She just did as I asked," Spike explained, "That and I paid her a lot of money to do it. And the money would be the only stolen part about this home."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Cor, you ask a lot of questions! Yes, I'm an evil vampire. I stole money, it's what I do," Spike said again trying to convince Buffy to enter the home.

"Would you rather go ask one of your chums to let us stay the night?" Spike finally asked.

"This is a beautiful home," Buffy said as she walked inside and invited Spike in.

The floor plan was perfect. On one side on the house was the master bedroom and private bathroom. On the other side of the house was an office and another bedroom for Emma. In between was the second bathroom, a laundry room, the living room was right by the front door, and the kitchen and dining room were in back. There was also a fenced in backyard with a swing set in place. It was the ideal place.

"What do you think, luv?" Spike asked, wrapping his arms around Buffy.

"It's perfect. Your friend Anya is amazing. And she got us some furniture," Buffy pointed out.

"Yes, well your stuff is on the way. I sent for it, since I figured you might want to stay in Sunnydale with me for a little while. Hope you don't mind," Spike said, placing a kiss on Buffy's forehead.

"You can be really great, in the most unexpected ways," Buffy said genuinely amazed by how thoughtful Spike could be. And she couldn't help but notice him planning a future for them together.

"You already put Emma to bed?" Spike asked. Noting the rising sun outside, he walked over and shut all the thick curtains.

"Yeah, she is exhausted," Buffy said, also closing curtains.

"So what do you want to do today?" Spike asked, looking at the closed window.

"I just want to be with you. Would you hate to just hold me, while I slept?" Buffy asked lacing her fingers with his.

"Pet, there is nothing I would like more at this moment," Spike said, kissing the knuckles on her hand.

"I love you, Slayer."

"I love you, Vampire."

The couple walked to the master bedroom to catch some much needed cuddles and sleep.

o8o8o8o

"Mummy, wake up. I'm hungry," Emma demanded, roughly shaking her mom.

"What?" Buffy asked groggily, looking over to see Spike's still-sleeping form.

"I'm hungry, Mummy," Emma repeated.

"Right, food, ok. There is probably no food here. God, that means we have to go out for food," Buffy grumbled more to herself than anyone else. Knowing she had to feed Emma, Spike, and herself, Buffy got dressed and she and Emma went to go get food.

Buffy left a note for Spike and hoped he wouldn't be too upset that she stole his car. They did need stuff. Buffy bought groceries and kitchen supplies and was grateful that she didn't see anyone she recognized. That was until she went to the butcher's. She ducked as she saw Cordelia buying blood and hoped Cordy hadn't seen her. After Buffy bought some blood she rushed home and decided to stay in for the rest of the day.

o8o8o8o

--At Angel's Mansion--

"Angel! I brought you lunch," Cordelia said as she strolled into his beautiful mansion.

"Cordy, thank you," Angel accepted the brown paper bag from her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How is baby Conner doing today?" Cordelia asked, strolling over to his bassinet to examine him. Connor made little cooing sounds in his sleep.

"He was a little fussy this morning around dawn, but eventually he just went back to sleep," Angel said, placing a hand over his sleeping son.

"Speaking of which, I'm losing my mind!" the brunette declared as sat down on the couch.

"And what is the cause of this craziness?" Angel asked, only half-listening as he fed himself.

"I swear I saw Buffy this morning at the butcher's. But when I looked again there was nothing," said the leggy woman, making herself comfortable.

"Buffy?" Angel tried to grasp what Cordelia had just told him. "Are you sure?"

"That would be the part where I must be crazy. Why would I want to see Buffy of all people?" Cordy asked herself, primping for Angel out of habit.

"Maybe she has come back," Angel said, standing up and looking around as if he expected Buffy to walk into the room at any moment. He began to look around the room for something to clean, but everything was already organized.

"Please, she is long gone," Cordelia got to her feet. She glared at Angel for getting worked up over his former love, with her still in the room.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked noticing Cordelia leaving.

"To the Magic Box, I'll see what everyone else is doing," the young woman said flippantly as she strolled out of Angel's mansion.

To be honest, Cordelia was stricken by Angel's actions. Cordelia was convinced that Angel and her were a couple now and especially with the way she was a mother to baby Conner, but at the mention of Buffy's name he was ready to toss her aside. Shaking her head, she thought to herself that she needed some better company.

o8o8o8o

--Phone conversation between Angel and Giles--

"Hello?"

"Giles, it's Angel," Angel said, his voice sounding anxious.

"Yes, Angel, is there something I can do for you?" asked Giles, sighing in repressed English frustration.

"Cordelia said she may have seen Buffy this morning."

"Are you sure?" asked Giles, suddenly excited.

"I don't know. Cordy said she disappeared and wasn't too sure it was really Buffy. But I can feel her. Giles, she's back in Sunnydale," Angel insisted.

"I'll have the group check around see if anyone knows anything about this." Giles hung up to call the whole group and tell them the potential news.

o8o8o8o

--At the Magic Box--

"Holy shit, you will never believe what I just heard," The brunette jumped up onto Giles' desk to catch his attention.

"And what might that be, Faith?" Giles asked, leaning back to examine his young charge.

"Some other Slayer is in town. I so gotta meet this chick," Faith jumped off the desk to stand by her Watcher.

"Listen, no one is certain about this rumor. But if it is true, you may have someone as your partner," Giles said, cleaning his glasses for effect.

"You know anything about this girl?" Faith asked.

"Yes, Buffy was my Slayer...before she ran away," Giles sighed.

"Huh, so you broke the poor kid. And the council still sent me to you. I think they really hate you and like to see you squirm," Faith responded, playing with her nails.

"That may be, but I need you to understand; Buffy may be unstable so try not to provoke her," Giles said, mustering up his best glare.

"G, you got nothing to fret," Faith said before strutting out the door.

08o8o8o

"Willow, did you hear?" the excited boy asked.

"Hear what?" asked Willow as she walked to her apartment.

"Buffy may have been spotted," the awkward man said.

Willow gasped in shock. "Where, Xander?"

"That's the weird part. She was spotted here, in Sunnydale," Xander explained.

o8o8o8o

--Back at Spike's house--

"Do you ever wake up and just know the day is gonna suck?" Buffy asked, looking into Spike's crystal stare. Staying in bed with him all day seemed like a brilliant plan.

"As long as I have you and Emma, the rest of the world can go fuck itself," Spike said softly, brushing his fingers through Buffy's hair.

"I think I like your world. Can we just live in it?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Doubt it, luv. Your mates would eventually track us down."

"I'm not ready to face them," Buffy whispered, tears half-formed in her eyes.

"Buffy, you are ready. You need to let them know you are alright at the least. You owe them all that," said Spike, continuing to stroke Buffy's tear-stained face.

"You're right. And sooner is probably better. Will you call the Scooby meeting and can I be the surprise guest?" Buffy pleaded.

"Sure. But what about Emma?" Spike asked.

"No, we can introduce Emma later, if they accept my return."

"Right then, I'll rally the troops," Spike said, making the phone calls for a full group meeting.

o8o8o8o

--That night at the Magic Box--

"Right, you are probably wondering why I called for an 'all hands on deck' meeting," Spike said, surveying the crowd to make sure all the right people were there.

"Not really. I was hoping you were still gone," Xander replied with a grin.

"Please continue, Spike," Giles said, absently swatting Xander upside the head.

"Buffy, would you be so kind?" Spike called to the front door.

"Hi guys," was all Buffy could sheepishly mutter. Alternate looks of shock, hurt, and confusion covered the faces of the group.

"My god, Buffy, you're alive," Giles said, getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much, Giles. I've missed everyone so much. I've wanted to call you everyday and tell you, 'I'm fine, and I miss you, and come get me'. But fear that you all hated me kept me from the phone," Buffy sobbed brokenly. Willow and Xander were quick to envelop Buffy in a warm, comforting hug.

"Oh Buffy, we've missed you so much," Willow said, crying along with her friend.

"You just left. We thought you might be dead or worse," Xander squeezed Buffy, reassuring himself that she was really there.

"I wanted to protect you. And I was hurting and I just got carried away. But I love you all so much," Buffy sobbed, still clutching her friends.

"Buffy," said Joyce, tears rolling down her face.

"Mom!" was all Buffy could say before she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Buffy, I'm sorry-" Joyce started.

"No Mom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. And I shouldn't have left the way I did," Buffy cried onto her mom's shoulder.

"No sweetie, it was my fault. I was drinking and should have been more understanding." Joyce cried out, "None of that matters anymore, I've got my baby back!"

"Actually, I have my own place that I'll be staying at. I need the space," Buffy said hesitantly. Joyce looked hurt at first, but nodded her head in acceptance.

"Welcome home, Buffy," was all Angel said, but somehow it was more then enough to start Buffy's tears all anew.

"Angel, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't expect that you will ever forgive me, but I did what I thought I had to do. If I had been a better Slayer-" Buffy whimpered, falling to her knees, body shaking with grief.

"Buffy, I'm proud of you. You did what you had to, so that everyone you loved could live. And I came back. And I have a great life. And you are the reason for it. I am the one who is sorry, for causing you to leave and be alone for the past five years. Buffy, I still love you." And as he looked at her perfect pink lips Angel could not resist coaxing Buffy into a deep, sensual kiss...


	8. Temptation Waits

The Nearness Of You

Disclaimer: I own almost nothing, maybe.

I like reviews they make chapters grow faster.

-----Temptation Waits-----

Spike went numb. He knew he should be angry, jealous, or hurt. But he simply felt nothing. He just stood there and watched his love being kissed by Angel. Spike chastised himself for not knowing better. Of course Buffy would go back to Angel.

Buffy was also stunned; she was being kissed by her first love Angel. Strange how she used to dream of different ways she and Angel would reunite and when the time had come, all she could think about was Spike.

It was when Angel slid his tongue over her bottom lip; trying to coax her into a deeper kiss that Buffy shoved him off. Quickly getting to her feet she punched Angel in his face. Angel looked at Buffy in surprise and tried to approach her again but the slayer put her knee into his groin. She was furious at how Angel thought he could just have her.

"W-w-what? I thought you wanted to be together?" Angel asked, leaning in again for another kiss.

"You don't care what I want! You have no clue what I want," Buffy said before punching him with an upper hand right.

"I love you, Buffy," Angel said pleadingly.

"And I used to love you," Buffy said before walking over to Spike and lacing her fingers with his.

"Buffy, I thought he was your great love?" Spike asked, confused and relieved. Very rarely did Spike ever win in a competition against Angel, especially when a woman was involved.

"Forget about him. I love you," Buffy said as she tenderly kissed Spike.

"I love you too, pet," Spike said with a cocky grin.

"Could somebody please fill me in as to what just happened?" Angel demanded, somewhat pissed off by Buffy's rejection. There was no way Buffy would choose to be with a guy like Spike over him.

"I'm with dead boy, what just happened?" Xander asked, looking around at everyone's faces for possible answers.

"It's obvious. Buffy is fed up with Angel's on again-off again relationship. So she found another vampire who has less commitment issues," Cordelia snapped at the men.

"Way to go! I heard you boned Angel, but I didn't know screwing vampires was a thing for you," Faith said, clapping her hands.

"What can I say? The girl's taste for vampires improves with age," Spike said cockily.

"Too bad your taste for fashion hasn't," Buffy said, rolling her eyes at Spike's remark.

"Funny, I didn't hear any complaints when we were at that cabin," Spike said eyes full of mischief.

"Funny, those events may never happen again, if you don't shut up," Buffy said, elbowing Spike in the side.

"So you and my daughter are together as a couple?" Joyce asked in a matronly tone.

"Only with your permission, Joyce," Spike blurted out nervously. Joyce was the one person who made him nervous and who at the same time he wanted to impress.

"What?" Buffy stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I'm glad the hear that, Spike. And I am glad that Buffy finally found a nice man to date," Joyce replied with an even tone, shooting a disapproving glace at Angel.

"Thanks..." Spike mumbled out sheepishly.

"Congratulations, Buffy. I guess you two became really close," Willow said, giving her friend a supportive hug.

"You have no idea," Buffy said, still in shock.

"So I see new faces, can I get an introduction?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Well you already know Angel, Cordy, Giles, and Xander. The girl with the tattoos wearing the snakeskin pants is Faith, she is the other Slayer," Willow said.

"Nice to meet you, Faith. I see the town is still here, so you're probably a good slayer," Buffy said, shaking the girl's hand.

"Anya, the girl with the pink dress and the cashbox, is Xander's girlfriend," Willow continued.

"Thank you, Anya. The place is beautiful," Buffy said warmly. Upon receiving confused looks Buffy explained, "Anya picked out a place for Spike and I."

"And in the back is Tara," Willow said, blushing as she said Tara's name.

"Nice to meet you, Tara. Spike already told me lots about you," Buffy said waving to the girl in back who still remained silent.

"Everything?" Willow asked nervously.

"Yeah, but I'm cool with it. As long as you are happy," Buffy said reassuringly. Then Willow hugged Buffy again, grateful that her friend was understanding.

"I wasn't sure if I could tell you, I mean, a lot has changed in five years," Willow replied.

"You have no idea..." Buffy replied cryptically.

"Aren't you that painter?" Anya finally spoke up.

"Maybe, what paintings have you seen?" asked Buffy, thankful for the topic change.

"I've seen all of them, the paintings of monsters and vampires. Joyce collects your work at her gallery. My favorite is the one with Spike hitting Angelus with a baseball bat," Anya said, laughing.

"Oh my god! You've seen my work? That's very personal stuff," Buffy exclaimed.

"I'll say, the one with Spike lying in the grass naked with open arms, that's personal," Anya chuckled.

"For awhile, everyone gave me a hard time about posing naked or sleeping with some artist," Spike said with a broad smile.

"Yeah, but then we realized it was Buffy. And so we knew you must have made it up for some weird reason," Xander said laughing.

"Umm, yeah. About that, I didn't make it up. It was something I had actually seen. All my paintings are things I've seen," Buffy explained tentatively.

"You caught Spike about to screw some chick in the park? Spike, you pick up some real easy girls," Xander said.

Spike cringed at the anger he could feel emanating from Buffy. Fear of the slayer was the only thing keeping him from laughing at the ass-kicking the boy was about to receive.

"That 'easy girl' was me," Buffy replied. Then slapped him and watched the realization dawn upon him. "That was me fucking Spike."

"But Buffy, that can't be. You were still my girl, back then," Angel said, looking hurt.

"No, I was nobody's girl. You were trying to kill me, remember?" Buffy demanded harshly.

"So wait, this Spike thing isn't new?" asked Willow, still trying to process all the new information.

"Yes and no. Five years ago Spike and I had sex and that was it, it was a one time good deal thing. And then Spike and I found we had some things in common that drew us back together," Buffy explained.

"Other then sex, what could you two possibly have in common?" Angel asked spitefully.

"Our love of gardening, mate," Spike, replied with a devilish grin.

"What?" Xander asked completely confused.

"Look, I appreciate your concern. But my sex life is not open for discussion," Buffy growled.

"Damn, it's going to be hard topping that. I always try to do bad things, to see if I'll get fired. But you are steep competition. Screwing a vampire, I knew I had a challenge. But two vampires, there is no way I can top that," Faith said excitedly.

"Thanks. That's so sweet of you to point that out. Don't forget I burned down a high school gym and ran away from my slayer duties," Buffy added sarcastically.

"While I am quite certain we could be here for days listening to both of your numerous mistakes, I would like to get some sleep and possibly continue this conversation in the morning. If that is fine with everyone else?" Giles asked as he rubbed his eyes. Most of the group all nodded yes and headed for home. Buffy remained behind to talk with Giles.

"Is there something you needed, Buffy?" Giles asked in his usual stuffy British manner.

"I am so sorry. You must be very disappointed in me," Buffy said as she played with a book that was sitting out.

"Never. You could never disappoint me, Buffy. I fear it is I who failed you," Giles responded softly.

"What are you talking about? You were great a great watcher and father to me. I was the bad person who bolted," Buffy replied sniffling a little.

"We both made mistakes, Buffy. But we are human and as long as you stay here we can work past it," Giles assured the young woman who stood before him.

"So what is Faith like?" Buffy asked with a grin.

"She was put on this earth to torture me. I sometimes dread having to deal with her. She is insolent and ill tempered the Council must hate me. She is the bane of my existence at times," Giles said shuddering. Buffy laughed at her stuffy watcher. Five years could bring a lot of changes, but some things always stayed the same.

"You know you like her. You used to say the same things about me," Buffy laughed.

"You are right, but she is not you. And I have missed you," Giles said placing his hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"I should go. Spike's waiting," Buffy said as she was backing out of the shop.

"Tomorrow?" Giles asked.

"Tomorrow," the blonde slayer replied.

o8o8o8o

"You and your watcher have a nice chat?" Spike asked, placing a kiss on Buffy's temple.

"Yes, but I'm grateful to be out of there," Buffy sighed, feeling relief from the tension.

"What say, I take you home and shag you. Afterwards we can soak in that nice large Jacuzzi tub and then when we are all worn out, we can catch up on some much needed sleep," Spike offered.

"Mmm... I like your plans," Buffy said as she leaned closer to him.

"Wait 'til I get you into that giant bed of ours, you may never want to leave," Spike said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Vampire."

"I love you, Slayer."


	9. Never Let You Go

The Nearness Of You

I hoped you all like Angel's ass kicking... I have never seen anybody turn against poor Angel like that. I could not stop laughing.

Thank you, to my two wonderful Betas who get back to me so quickly!

Reviews are like Chicken Noodle Soup for the Authors Soul. I like review soup.

-----Never Let You Go-----

"Unless you want me to ravage you, I recommend you get out of bed and eat breakfast," the handsome peroxide blond stated playing with his lover's feet.

Spike tickled them slowly and lightly at first, but Buffy just moved her feet away. Smiling he grabbed one of her beautiful delicate looking ankles and tickled a little firmer. Buffy buried her face in pillows and kicked Spike away; she did not feel like getting up.

Spike decided to declare all out warfare, straddling the slayer's very sexy legs he began to mercilessly tickle the bottoms of her feet. Buffy exploded into laughter as she struggled to dislodge her assailant.

"Spike! Stop! I give, mercy!" the blonde beneath him cried in-between her laughter.

"Who's the master, baby?" Spike asked as lay down next to Buffy. She was remarkable to see, when she was unguarded. Her blonde hair was tousled from sleep and she was completely relaxed.

"Please," Buffy retorted her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I could so take you."

"Slayer... you are being counter productive to the cause. I'm trying to get you out of bed and ready for your meeting with the Scooby gang. I even made you pancakes," Spike said placing a brief kiss on Buffy's lips.

"You made me breakfast? You can cook?" Buffy asked looking perplexed.

"Yes slayer, I can cook. A hundred years of existence believe me when I say I had extra time on my hands. And now that you are my girl, you will experience fine cuisine. You've become too skinny and I'm gonna put 15 pounds back onto you," Spike answered absently rubbing the slayer's lower abdomen.

"You're going to make me fat," the adorable blonde pouted.

"No, I'm going to make you look human. Now I want you out of bed and eating breakfast," the sexual blonde vampire stated.

"Fine, but when I'm fat and you don't want me anymore, I'll remind you of this moment," Buffy said as she walked barefoot out of the bedroom. She was delighted to see that Spike made heart shaped pancakes.

"You know I would never leave you, don't you," Spike asked. The casual tone in his voice covered the hurt he was feeling. Did Buffy think he was that shallow?

"You say that now," Buffy said slowly.

"You are my mate. You and Emma are everything to me. Whether you like it or not I will never leave you," Spike said. His voice was kept completely conversational, but Buffy could feel the love, fear, and possibly even a threat being made.

"Spike, I love you. I love little things about you. Like how when you think I'm asleep you sing to me. Or how you don't mind dropping everything to tend to Emma's needs. You are not just her champion, you are mine too," Buffy said sweetly kissing him and balancing a mountain of pancakes at the same time.

Buffy enjoyed her breakfast and dreaded going to see Giles about Slayer business. But she went like a good little slayer, leaving Spike and Emma alone together.

--Magic Box--

Buffy walked into the Magic Box and a wave of euphoria crashed down upon her. Giles was sitting over some dusty old book, running his fingers through his hair absently. Willow was furiously typing away at a computer, Xander leaning over her shoulder with a cookie in hand. And Angel was up on the second floor skimming over book titles.

"Wow. Guess time doesn't change everything. I feel like we are back in the Library, which I heard you guys blew up," Buffy said as she shuffled in.

"Yes. Buffy, please take a seat. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Giles asked taking a seat in front of her.

"Alright," Buffy asked shifting nervously in her seat.

"I understand you are a grown woman and feel free not to answer any questions that make you uncomfortable. I have to inquire about your relationship with Spike? Is your sudden relationship with him meant to shock, hurt, surprise us? Make the group no longer like you?" Giles asked in a concerned tone. Buffy took stock and noticed Giles looked disheveled: he was wearing the same suit from the night before, his tie long gone.

"It is not supposed to mean anything to you guys. Spike and I are together, because we love each other. And hey, you must trust him on some level--he helps you guys fight evil," Buffy replied defensively.

"Yes, Spike has proven helpful in defeating some of our foes. But that hardly qualifies him for courting," Giles tried to explain. He couldn't even begin to fathom what possessed Buffy to date another vampire.

"I love him, Giles," Buffy said with a soft smile. Spike was adorable trying to get Emma to eat her pancakes, the little girl resisted stubbornly. Finally Spike had to agree to eat half of Emma's pancakes if she agreed to eat the other half.

"You barely know him," Angel said bitterly. Despite Angel's darkly handsome good looks, bitterness did not compliment him.

"Angel, stick to brooding. I am getting to know Spike. Nobody starts out a relationship knowing everything. And he is so good to me," Buffy responded with a secretive smile, as she thought about how wonderful Spike was with Emma.

Cordelia walked into the Magic Box holding a screaming baby, that Buffy assumed must be Connor. Buffy felt grateful for the interruption.

"Angel, I think Connor is sick or something. He refuses to be quiet and nothing seems to make him happy this morning," the beautiful brunette said cradling the baby to herself.

"Can I hold him?" Buffy asked reaching out for the baby boy.

Connor was wrapped snuggly in a green dinosaur blanket. Cordelia handed him over, confidant that Buffy would have no clue how to hold a baby. Buffy cradled Connor in her arms supporting his head and humming to him. Connor looked up at the stranger with questioning eyes. The baby boy was so mystified he stopped crying.

"Buffy, where did you learn to hold a baby?" Angel asked as he watched Buffy in amazement. Her humming lulled Connor to sleep, but she continued to snuggle him.

"I guess it comes naturally," Buffy said rocking baby Connor. Cordelia huffed at how Connor took to Buffy. She could not help but feel threatened by Buffy's presence; even Connor was crazy about the blonde slayer. "Babies are great when their this age. So snuggly and little," Buffy's voice softened as she held the sleeping baby.

"This is a change; I remember when you didn't want to have an egg baby. And now you are all into the mommy thing," Willow said looking up from her computer.

"Speaking of which, Buffy, we will need your help. We have been looking into a prophecy, that may involve Connor," Giles said going back to his book.

"Prophecy on a baby? I thought I had it tough as a teen. So share," Buffy sighed. Connor had light brown hair that was soft and fluffy. The little boy in her arms made light snoring sounds, Buffy grinned at the sound.

"The prophecy says the chosen one and a vampire will come together one night and from that union an extraordinary child will be born. Basically the child will have a combination of his parents' powers and will become an undefeatable power himself," Giles said, cleaning his glasses. "Originally I thought 'the chosen one' referred to a slayer but, since Connor was born of two vampires it must have been referring to a specific female vessel."

Buffy sat silently absorbing what Giles had told her. Giles spoke of Connor as the prophecy child, but Buffy had a sinking feeling it would be Emma whose neck would be placed on the chopping block. Could Emma be a prophecy child? What would she tell Spike? Hi honey, your only daughter is destined to die fighting evil just like her mommy. How could she knowingly force Emma to battle evil and risk her own life? Maybe that is why Slayer's mothers are not told of their daughter's destiny. It is too much to handle in such a brief period of time.

"How do you know for sure its Connor? Does it say specifically?" Buffy asked. She tried to keep a cool tone, despite the fact that her heart was pounding in her chest.

"There will be a mark on the child. A triangle on the back of the boy," Giles said as he looked down to reference his books. Giles missed the sudden paleness of his slayer.

"Connor doesn't have any marks on him yet," Angel announced to the group.

"I just remembered I have to meet with my mom," The blonde said as she practically tossed Connor to Angel and bolted out the door. She left so quickly there was no time for any one to object.

--Spike's house--

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed upon entering her home.

"Yeah luv? Back so soon?" Spike asked. Buffy took one look at him and laughed. He was dressed in a sexy pair of black jeans and nothing else. Bare chest, bare feet, he was quite the eyeful. The funny part being that he was soaked and had bubbles clinging to him.

"What happened to you?" Buffy giggled out, wiping away some of the foamy bubbles.

"I was fixin' Emma a bubble bath. She snuck up behind me and shoved me in. Not to fret, I won the epic bath time battle. And now she is happily bathing and playing with her rubber ducky," Spike said proudly puffing his chest. Buffy just laughed; there was no better father.

"Spike, what would you say if Emma hypothetically grew up to be a warrior for the side of the good?" Buffy asked softly. She studied Spike and watched the play of emotions cross his face.

"Hypothetically, I would say to hell with that," the blonde vampire stated. Then he turned and left the room.

"We need to talk about the possibility of Emma having super powers," Buffy insisted following him into their bedroom.

"I will not allow 'The Powers' to run my daughter into an early grave," Spike growled.

"Do you think I want that to happen either? No one else knows about Emma. They all think the prophecy child is Connor," Buffy said flopping down onto the bed.

"And how are you so sure Emma is this prophecy kid?" Spike demanded pacing about the room.

"There is a mark on her back, it's a triangle. That is the main identifying marker," the slayer sighed rolling onto her side to watch her beautiful lover.

"I don't think I'm ready for her to grow up," Spike said kneeling in front of Buffy.

"Parenting is supposed to be teamwork," Buffy said losing herself in Spike's mesmerizing blue eyes.

"So what do we do now? You knew we would have to introduce Emma at some point," Spike said gently caressing his pretty slayer's face.

"I think I want to tell my mom first. You know, have a family dinner. We can tell the rest of the gang later," the blonde girl suggested cautiously.

"That is probably the most considerate thing you have suggested. I understand your relationship with your mother is strained. But I feel she should be first to know," Spike agreed softly.

"Do you want to prepare the dinner and have her eat over here?" Buffy asked.

"Certainly, all you have to do is prepare yourself and Emma. I'll handle food," Spike said, already getting to his feet and moving to the kitchen.

"Emma honey, time to get out of the bath," the slayer said. The light haired girl was happily splashing water about and soaking the bathroom floor. "The bathroom is soaked. And you my dear daughter resemble a wrinkly prune," Buffy said as she picked up a giant fluffy towel and wrapped her squirmy daughter up in it.

"Mummy, are you alright? Do you need a hug?" the perceptive little girl asked.

"I always need hugs," Buffy said enveloping her little girl into her arms. "You are going to meet Grandma Joyce for dinner."

"Really? Then I must look my best," the little girl said. Buffy watched comically as Emma moved about the room picking out a blue dress and matching accessories.

-Phone conversation between Joyce and Buffy-

"Hi mom," Buffy greeted.

"Buffy, it is nice to hear from you," Joyce greeted back.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Buffy asked.

"Tonight? I'm not sure," Joyce's voice hesitant.

"Nothing too formal, just a family dinner. Please?" Buffy begged.

"Alright, I'll be over at 7pm," Joyce responded.


	10. Music of the Night

The Nearness Of You

Author's response: (1) somebody also wrote in asking for Dawn to be in this story. No. I dislike Dawn and would more than likely kill her off; she is just barely better than Xander, in my lowly opinion.

Thank you, to everyone who reviewed. Please continue to review and let me know how my story doing and what ideas you have.

Lots of love, Discord Marie.

-----Music of the Night-----

"Mom, this is my daughter Emma," Buffy said hesitantly. Placing her hands on Emma's shoulders she moved her child closer Joyce.

"Daughter?" Joyce asked clearly confused. Looking down at the darling child with unusual greenish-blue eyes and brown hair with natural blonde highlights. Emma was breathtakingly beautiful.

"I didn't say anything at the meeting, because I wanted you to meet her first," Buffy replied biting her bottom lip.

"That means I'm a grandmother," Joyce said after a moment of silence.

"Pleased to meet you," Emma said giving a sweet little curtsy. "My mum has told me all about you," stated the little girl before wrapping her arms around Joyce. Joyce fought back tears, she couldn't believe she had a granddaughter and Emma was such a sweetheart.

"Three generations of Summers women, the men of Sunnydale don't stand a chance," Spike grinned, pulling out chairs for the women.

"Emma Summers, what a beautiful name. Oh she is so pretty," Joyce replied fawning over her little granddaughter.

Spike had fought Emma earlier, first to get her bathed and then to brush her hair. He threatened to shave Emma's hair off if she didn't hold still. But now all the trouble seemed worth it as Joyce adored the little princess.

"Do you like Anthony Hopkins?" Emma asked taking a bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich. Spike choked on his food at Emma's conversation topic, because he already knew what she was about to say.

"The actor?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah, he's in my favorite movies; Red Dragon, Silence of the Lambs, and Hannibal. Daddy says when I'm old enough he'll read the books to me," Emma said proudly.

"Daddy said that? I guess I'll have to talk to daddy about proper bedtime stories," Buffy said glaring at Spike. Nothing like a cannibal serial killer to put a child to sleep.

"Buffy, a day in your life is more violent then any of those books," Spike replied defensively.

"Still not the right thing to read to your daughter as a bedtime story," Buffy snapped at him. Joyce watched the young couple as they argued over Emma's reading material. Emma was oblivious to the whole thing.

"What, you want me to read her lies like Cinderella? So she can grow up delusional like every other woman," Spike challenged.

"Beauty and the Beast is my favorite story that mummy reads me," Emma added into the fray. Spike grinned at the thought that Buffy wasn't deluding their daughter with crap like Cinderella; he hated that damn story. With stories like Beauty and the Beast, girls learned that men were beasts at an early age and not that prince charming poof.

"You two are arguing over your daughter's bedtime stories," Joyce said to Buffy in amazement. "So who is the father?" Joyce asked as she ate the nice meal Spike had prepared.

"I am," Spike said with a grin.

"That is so sweet of you to take on a responsibility like another man's child," Joyce said smiling warmly at Spike. He was such a great man for her daughter and granddaughter. "I meant the biological father," Joyce clarified.

"Spike is Emma's father," Buffy said after a moment of tension.

"That's impossible, vampires can't have children," Joyce said after a moment.

"What about Darla and Angel, they didn't seem to have trouble creating Connor," Spike replied snidely.

"Spike doesn't like to follow set tradition," Buffy stated with a little laugh.

"What can I say, I've always been special," Spike boasted.

"Yeah, Special Ed.," Buffy replied rolling her eyes.

"So how long have you been involved with my daughter?" Joyce asked somewhat perturbed at being kept in the dark about their relationship. Even though Spike had lived with her for the past few years, he managed to forget the part where he was involved with her daughter.

"We've been together for almost two months," Buffy said finishing off her plate before any one else and then she felt disappointed to stare at an empty plate.

"I doubt Emma was made in two months," Joyce said knowingly.

"Can't pull the wool over your eyes. About five years ago Slayer and I did x-rated things in the park, but it was supposed to be a one-night thing. It just ended up with Emma as the result," Spike replied with a forced smile.

Buffy kicked him hard in the shins for talking about their sex life in front of Emma and her mother. Spike growled at Buffy catching her foot with his legs, he began to lightly run his fingers along the bottom of her foot and Buffy struggled to suppress the laughter.

"I may not approve of how Emma came to be, but I'm glad you are her father," Joyce said after a moment of reflection. "I almost feared that Angel was her father," she finished.

"Angel is the vampire with a soul, I thought you would like him better," Buffy said clearly surprised by her mother's favoritism.

"He needs a soul to keep him in line, like a prison inmate. Look at Spike proudly taking Emma on as his responsibility," Joyce said giving Spike a brilliant smile.

"Grandma Joyce, do you wanna watch a movie with me?" Emma asked playing with her empty plate. Joyce nodded her head.

"Kid movies only," Buffy said looking at her daughter pointedly.

"Mulan?" Emma asked.

"See that's a good kiddy film," Buffy said patting her daughter on the head.

"I guess we'll talk later Buffy," Joyce said being pulled along to the living room by the eager child.

"Alone at last," Spike said looking Buffy over, "the world didn't end at dinner. So what are you in the mood for?" asked the extremely sexy blonde vampire.

"I'm starving," Buffy said eating the rest of the food off Spike's plate.

"Want me to cook you something?" Spike asked confused by the Slayer's sudden appetite. It must be nerves or something, he decided. Spike went about preparing Buffy another steak to eat. Buffy cleaned up the dinner mess and waited impatiently for her next meal.

"So how long until Emma is shown around?" Spike asked casually. Buffy could tell that he was worried about exposing their daughter and she was scared too.

"I was thinking tomorrow night if that's fine with you," Buffy replied.

"I'm not sure luv, let me check my calendar," Spike said grinning.

"Shut up, don't make fun of me," Buffy laughed out.

"I would stop making fun of you, if you didn't make it so easy Slayer," Spike replied nudging the petite blonde who was eyeing the now cooked steak. The slayer happily cut up the meat and devoured it within minutes, Spike watched in surprise at his slayer's ferocious appetite.

"Daddy! Mummy!" Emma screamed. Both parents dropped everything and ran to their daughter who was in the living room.

"Buffy," Joyce exclaimed, worry clearly in her voice. When the two parents rounded the last corner that lead to the living room they had no idea what to expect.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Buffy demanded.

"Emma," Joyce replied in wide-eyed horror. Buffy and Spike looked confused as to what that could mean, Emma looked fine.

"Bit, tell us what's wrong," Spike coaxed, kneeling in front of Emma.

"He knows," Emma replied, her voice was deeper than normal, looking past her father and strait at Buffy. The slayer felt unnerved by the look on her daughter's face.

"Who sweetie? What does he know?" Spike inquired. Emma continued to look past him as though he were not even there. Then as suddenly as it all started, it stopped and Emma fell into Spike's arms.

"My angel," was all Emma could weakly mutter. Spike tenderly laid her out on the couch, surprised at what had just happened.

"Emma had a vision," Spike said whirling around to stare at Buffy excitedly.

"No she didn't," Buffy replied sitting on the couch stroking Emma's head.

"Buffy if that wasn't a vision, what was it?" Spike demanded.

"Darmian, her angel," Buffy said plainly.

"An angel? Your daughter has her own real angel?" Joyce asked sitting back on the floor.

"That's just what Emma calls him. Darmian's her guardian," Buffy explained suddenly feeling dizzy. "He showed up shortly after I ran away from home. He never tried to get close to me, but he would watch me. After Emma was born, Darmian was everywhere that I went. Finally, after I tried to kill him, he introduced himself. I didn't trust him at first and he never pushed me to. He ended up being so helpful to me with raising Emma," Buffy replied slowly.

"So there was another man," Spike said standing and turning away from Buffy.

"He has no interest in me. Darmian's only interest in the world is Emma," Buffy said defensively.

"What just happened with Emma though," Joyce asked not understanding.

"Darmian has this connection with Emma. It's like a homing beacon," Buffy tried to describe.

Her explanation was cut short by a knock at the door. She got up from the couch to answer the door, but Spike blocked her path. Buffy tried to step around him, but he only stepped in her way again. He was making it clear to Buffy that this man would not come in.

"Darmian," Emma squealed in delight as she flung the door open. Spike growled menacingly at the man in the doorway.

"Kiddo, thought you could lose me?" Darmian asked wrapping his arms around Emma.

"Never," Emma replied pulling him into the house. "Darmian, that is my daddy," exclaimed the little girl, proudly introducing Spike.

"William the Bloody, you're reputation proceeds you," Darmian replied coolly. "Ms. Summers," he greeted her warmly, but never moved away from Emma.

"Darmian, you're here," Buffy said quietly.

"You didn't think I would just leave Emma, did you?" Darmian asked somewhat annoyed with Buffy.

"I really didn't think anything about it," Buffy replied feeling guilty for just leaving him.

"Hello, I'm Joyce Summers. Emma's grandmother," Joyce said walking up to the handsome man that vaguely resembled Keanu Reeves.

Darmian was more than handsome; he looked like he could not be human. He probably wasn't human, but Buffy doubted he was an angel either. Golden tan with perfectly groomed auburn colored hair and glowing green eyes. From looks, Darmian appeared to be in his mid twenties. He adorned his body in only the finest materials, like an Italian leather coat that was cut solely for him. Every detail of Darmian was flawless right down to his statuesque body.

"Mrs. Summers," Darmian said merely nodding his head in her direction.

"I don't know who you think you are mate, but I suggest you get out of my home. This is family time," Spike said stepping towards Darmian.

"I have no interest in you or your woman," Darmian said kneeling down in front of Emma. "Emma is my only concern. I have brought you something Emma," Darmian said reaching into his pocket he pulled out a beautiful antique silk scarf. The scarf was blue with intricate detailed patterns sewn into it. "This scarf is over a hundred years old."

"Thank you," Emma said hugging Darmian again and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I've missed my guardian angel."

"And I have sorely missed you," Darmian replied still squeezing the girl to him.

"Well it's getting late I should go," Joyce interrupted the tension that was building in the room.

"Bye mom," Buffy replied. After several goodbyes Joyce left.

"Darmian," Buffy started.

"I've overstayed my welcome. I will be back later," Darmian cut in, before leaving the small family.

"Buffy we need to talk," Spike said clearly angry.

"Em, bedtime," was all Buffy said before following Spike into the bedroom and locking the door behind herself.

"I don't like him," stated Spike after a moment of tense silence.

"He is Emma's guardian," Buffy sighed sitting on the edge of the bed and watched as Spike paced about the room. "Darmian has proven himself repeatedly."

"I'm sure he has," Spike growled.

"Are you implying that he and I?" Buffy left the thought hanging, unable to complete the sentence.

"Buffy, the man is very handsome. I'm sure that is not lost on even you," Spike snapped.

"Yes, I thought for a brief moment that he could be the man in my life," Buffy said quietly, "but he told me that Emma was his sole focus. Darmian looks at me as Emma's mother and that is it."

"So you two never shagged?" Spike asked accusingly.

"Never touched me," confirmed Buffy.

"So then there is nothing for me to worry about," Spike sighed in relief.

His fear of losing not just Buffy, but Emma as well to Darmian dissipated and he kneeled down in front of Buffy resting his forehead on her knees. The house was silent, save for three heartbeats. Three? Spike listed closely to his slayer, faintly he heard to quick flutter of another heartbeat.

"What are you staring at?" Buffy asked arching a single eyebrow.

"You have two heartbeats," replied the blonde vampire with obvious awe in his voice.

"What are you- Oh, you mean-?" Buffy asked.

"Slayer, I think we are going to be having another baby," Spike replied with wonder. Buffy feinted…


	11. Ice Cream

The Nearness Of You

Hello beautiful readers! I was talking on the phone when it struck me, wouldn't it be funny if Spike and Buffy had another baby? This should be interesting for me to write.

I love reviews! And hey, I've got 95 reviews, that is more then I honestly thought I would ever get. Thank you so much!

----- Ice Cream -----

"Darmian, you asked to meet with me?" Buffy asked taking a seat at the café.

It was morning and Spike and Emma were sleeping at the house, when Buffy received the call from him. It was normal back in New England for the two to meet for coffee and she was secretly grateful to have him here in Sunnydale. Buffy knew that she and Spike couldn't be with Emma all the time, but Darmian made Emma's welfare his whole life.

"How is the baby?" Darmian asked leaning back completely relaxed.

"Emma is fine," Buffy said smiling at her companion.

"That is not the babe I was referring to," clarified Darmian. He was wearing all black as usual, but he made black look so good.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Buffy replied looking down at the table. She tried to think of how to deny the truth about being pregnant.

"We both know you are pregnant. Lets skip the games this time around," Darmian said softly. He reached out and held her hand looking at the slayer's green eyes.

"How did you know?" asked the blonde slayer with wonder on her face.

"I just know," was the only explanation Darmian offered, "She's going to have a world of trouble when she's born," Darmian said. He looked off into the crowd and then back at Buffy, "Emma is going to be a warrior with slayer-like qualities, but your second daughter she will possess powers unlike the world has ever seen. The second child will be a combination of both her parents strengths," the angelic man said.

"That means she will be the bigger target," Buffy sighed in annoyance.

"Emma is more like you, but your second daughter will have more traits of the father," Darmian said. Buffy watched him and was quickly becoming disturbed by the grim look on his face.

"Darmian, what aren't you telling me?" Buffy demanded from the man that sat before her.

"Surely you must be wondering how it's possible that a vampire could create not one, but two children. It's Spike's bloodline; they were a very powerful group in their day. This has happened before, with another slayer named Ami. She and the vampire had many children together, but with each babe they become less and less human. By the time they had their fifth child it came out a vampire. There are no records on those events and it is so old that I am probably the only source of this knowledge," said Darmian his voice thick with shame.

"You were there," said Buffy looking at him accusingly.

"I'm a bit older then I look, lovely slayer. You are the first slayer I have talked to since Ami. I was Ami's watcher. That was when watchers did more then watch. I loved her so much, but she only thought of me as her friend. Ami and her whole family were slaughtered to hide the truth of what their union had created. That is why I have taken Emma as my charge to protect her from the world and if you'll let me, I would like your next daughter to be my charge as well," pleaded Darmian.

"There is no one I would trust my daughters' more with, well except Spike," Buffy replied leaning back and studying Darmian. He was so caring and tender, but he kept his distance. She knew Spike would be jealous of Darmian, but their girls needed him. Girls?

"How do I know it's a girl?" Darmian asked expectantly.

"Yeah," Buffy confirmed. It freaked her out when he asked her questions as she thought them.

"Ami only had daughters and I assume the same will apply to you," casually replied Darmian.

"Buffy!" exclaimed Xander excitedly walking over to their table and taking a seat. "Finally ditch the loser and find a more human substitute?" Xander inquired sizing up the stranger sitting with his best friend.

"I do not recall inviting you to sit with us, please leave," Darmian said annoyed by the boy's rude behavior.

Buffy was completely amused and tried not to show it. Darmian was a stoic, polite man who believed that ordinary humans needed protection, but were otherwise inferior. Xander being an obnoxious person and referring to Darmian as human, she wasn't entirely sure Darmian wouldn't kill him.

"Xander, this is Darmian. He's a friend," Buffy said with a smile.

"You tolerate this human?" Damian said in disgust.

"Wait, he isn't human either? You can't keep your hands off demons," Xander spat out. Before any other seething remarks could be made, Darmian had the boy by his throat.

"Apologize to the slayer," Darmian demanded shaking the boy by his neck, "she is a higher being who graces you with her presence."

"Darmian it's fine," Buffy said placing a hand on Darmian's shoulder to reassure him.

"What is it with you and your wacko boyfriends?" Xander said accusingly.

"Shut up Xander," Buffy snapped, "Darmian is a guardian. We were just meeting for coffee, if you like I'll walk back to the Magic Box with you," Buffy offered.

"Don't bother," Xander stomped off.

"I'll kill him for you," Darmian said with a smile sitting down again.

"Great as that sounds, he's my friend. Can't go around killing the few friends I have," Buffy sighed rubbing her temples.

"You should go to the doctors soon," Darmian pointed out.

"I will, but its hard booking appointments at night," Buffy said tensely. She knew that Spike would want to be there for all the tests that the doctors would run. Plus she wanted him to be there for the birth of his other daughter.

"Your mate hates me," Darmian said after a moment of silence.

"Spike is threatened by you. You took care of Emma and me before he was around and he feels like hell because of it," explained the slayer.

"As long as I can do my duty and he does not interfere," said Darmian. Buffy did not doubt for one second that Darmian would kill Spike to protect her daughters.

"Don't even worry about that," assured Buffy.

"You should get back to your house, tonight is a big night for Emma," Darmian said standing.

"How did you-? You know what, never mind," Buffy said standing and walking off.

o8o8o8o

"Where were you today slayer?" Spike asked as Buffy crawled into bed beside him.

"Talked with Darmian about Emma until Xander interrupted," Buffy said cuddling up with him. His hair was all ruffled with sleep and he was gorgeous.

"What did you two talk about?" Spike asked brushing the hair away from her face.

"He already knew about our little surprise baby. Don't ask me how; Darmian always seems to know things. He just wanted to make sure things were cool," Buffy said playing with her fingers nervously.

"And?" Spike asked expectantly.

"This baby thing has happened before. It was with a slayer named Ami and some vampire. You are part of their bloodline and Darmian thinks that's why we can have children. You don't hate Darmian do you?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know the man, but he seems to genuinely care for Emma. I'm sure we are going to need him as Emma gets older or when we can't be with her," Spike sighed. He begrudgingly admitted that they may need Darmian's help, but that didn't mean he had to be nice to the wanker.

"He hates Xander. Darmian offered to kill him for me," Buffy added with a giggle.

"Darmian is becoming more likable every second," Spike chuckled.

o8o8o8o

The insistent knocking at the door finally roused Emma from her sleep. She peeked into her parents' room to see that they were still asleep. Curious, the girl walked to the front door and peeked out a window that was next to it. She kept herself hidden incase it was a stranger, but became more bold when she saw Darmian standing on the other side of the door with a wrapped box and a giant blue bow on top.

"Is that for me?" Emma asked as she pulled the door open.

"Indeed it is," Darmian replied placing the box before the girl. Emma tore it open and squealed in delight at her gift.

"A teddy bear," Emma exclaimed hugging it to her small frame.

"Are your parents here?" asked Darmian.

"They are still sleeping," Emma said hugging Darmian.

"So what would you like to do for the day?" Darmian asked.

"I want ice cream," replied Emma.

"Let's go check the freezer," Darmian said moving toward the kitchen.

"No, I want to go out for ice cream," Emma pleaded.

Darmian knew Emma probably hadn't left this house since their arrival in Sunnydale. He wanted to take Emma out and was sure no one would relate her to the slayer, but Buffy may break his legs if he did take out Emma. How much did he value his life? But then there were those adorable pleading eyes and he was helpless.

"Lets go," Darmian said after a minute of debate. He quickly wrote out a note, in case Buffy woke before he returned.

o8o8o8o

"What a darling little girl," the waitress said making sure to show ample bosom to Darmian. "Where is your wife?" the woman asked snapping her gum obnoxiously.

"I'm not married," Darmian said dismissively, but the tacky girl didn't take the hint.

"Raising a daughter on your own! That is so sensitive," she exclaimed loudly.

"As you can see, I am spending time with my little lady. Leave," Darmian snapped at the pestering female.

"Dumb broad," Emma said glaring at the waitress.

"What?" Darmian laughed out. He had never heard Emma say anything like that before.

"That's what daddy calls them," Emma said happily eating her bubblegum ice cream.

"At least he is honest with you," Darmian said after a moment's reflection.

"Did your daddy tell you the truth about stuff?" Emma asked watching him.

"I guess he did. I don't really remember my father anymore Emma," Darmian replied.

"Why?" She asked. Her focus was completely on him, as ice cream dripped down her hand.

"My parents died a really long time ago, honey. I grew up in Athens, Greece around 800 BC. Athens was the cross roads of the world back then, if there was a different idea Athens had it. I have lived longer then most vampires, but I envy them. Vampires know that they were created to drink blood. I just stopped ageing and never died. It wouldn't be till 500 AD that I would even be given a purpose," Darmian sighed. He smiled a little when he felt the small sticky hand of Emma comforting him.

"What happened next?" Emma pushed.

"I met this wonderful girl named Ami. She was a slayer like your mother and I fell in love with Ami. We were very close, but she chose another man over me. And they had a family together," Darmian hesitated unsure whether he wanted to let Emma know the rest of the story.

"Did they die?" Emma asked bluntly.

"Bad men murdered them," Darmian confirmed.

"Do you love me?" Emma asked.

"More then you could ever imagine," Darmian sighed grateful for the subject change.

"Wow! Did you know that you are 2,800 years older than me! You are old," Emma said in amazement.

"Can't put anything past you. Did you do that math in you head?" Darmian asked.

"Yep, just like you taught me," Emma beamed.

"You are the smartest little girl I know," Darmian replied hugging Emma, "and the stickiest," Darmian said pulling Emma's sticky arms off his coat.

Darmian took her into the men's restroom and washed her arms. Then the two strolled back to Spike's house before nightfall hit. He knew Buffy wanted Emma to meet with all of her friends and he was going to be watching. But he didn't intend on meeting the group himself so he would find a discreet place to hide.

o8o8o8o

"Darmian," Buffy said her voice showed obvious signs of stress.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken her, but Emma really wanted to get ice cream," Darmian sighed his defense was lame.

He was almost three thousand years old, yet when a particular little four-year-old named Emma pouted he was putty in her fingers. Darmian mused over whether that might be part of her powers.

"At least she's back, now I have to take her to meet the gang," Buffy said looking entirely unhappy about the whole thing.

"I'll be watching," Darmian said before disappearing.

"He's worse then a vampire, with that whole disappearing act. C'mon Spike we're leaving," Buffy called out to him. Spike was at her side after a minute. He picked up Emma and they were ready to be off.

o8o8o8o

Buffy walked into the Magic Box again dreading what she was about to tell them. She wondered if they would eventually lock her out, because it seemed every time she went there she had some dramatic, life-altering announcement to make. Buffy received warm greetings from most of the group with the exception of Xander, who was obviously still miffed about Darmian this morning.

"Is there something wrong?" Giles asked eyeing his slayer suspiciously. He knew Buffy well enough to know when she was about to make an unpleasant announcement. British stuffiness demanded that he clean his glasses while absorbing any bad news that Buffy had to offer.

"Um, yeah. There is something I've been keeping from you all. Shortly after I left five years ago I gave birth to a daughter and that's why I didn't come back," Buffy rushed the sentence out. Buffy was sure if she stopped she may never tell them about Emma.

"What are you saying Buffy? Are you a mom?" Willow asked squeezing Tara's hand for support.

"Yeah I am. You can bring her in," Buffy called to the door. In walked Spike carrying Emma.

"Buffy why didn't you say something sooner?" Angel asked feeling hurt that Buffy had this whole life without him.

"I wasn't sure if you guys would accept her. Allow me to introduce you all to Emma Summers. Spike is her father," Buffy said holding onto Spike's hand.

"What the hell! First she screws dead boy and he goes all homicidal on us, then she screws dead boy jr. and gets knocked up, and then runs away to have their little hell spawn! There is something really wrong with you," Xander yelled in a fury.

Buffy just looked at the accusing looks around the room and burst into tears. She fell to hear knees with harsh sobs. The stress was finally getting to her, she hadn't even told the group about the child on the way.

"Xander," Willow scolded kneeling beside Buffy trying to comfort her.

"Bloody pillock," Spike growled grabbing Xander by his throat.

"Let him go vamp," Faith said shoving Spike away.

"Spike how could you?" Angel asked accusingly while cradling Connor in his arms. Spike was too busy deflecting Faith's powerful hits to answer Angel.

"Xander, I will have to agree with Spike sentiments. You are a bloody moron," Giles said watching the fighting and chaos that filled the small shop.

Everybody was yelling, crying, or fighting with the exception of Tara who hid in a corner and Emma who just watched the chaos unfold.

"STOP!" screamed Emma. The voice was booming and shook the room; it was not a normal child's voice. Everyone turned and stared at Emma who looked around at her parents. "Are you ok mummy?" Emma asked.

Sniffling a little Buffy tried to compose herself, "I'm fine sweetie," Buffy said hugging Emma for comfort.

"So you have a daughter, congratulations," Willow said after a moment's pause.


	12. Twist

The Nearness Of You

I bought my baby car his first pair of snow tires! He's growing up so fast. I'm like such the proud mom with my new baby car. Ok enough about Gambit…

La Diosa: No Darmian is not a vampire. He is immortal, but has no cool powers. He really has no clue what he is, but 'the powers' tell him what to do.

Thank you all for reviewing! I feel so special, hug! I feel ridiculous giddiness over having 108 reviews! I love you all! Discord Marie bounces up and down with excitement, then falls off her chair.

Please keep reviewing!

-----Twist-----

Emma watched as the grown ups argued and she wasn't sure why. After she had yelled for them to stop, she surprised herself with how deep and primal her voice sounded. Now everyone in the room stared at her, but Emma's attention was on her mum who was kneeling on the floor crying. Buffy said she was fine, but Emma could feel her mum's hurt.

"My name is Willow and this is my friend Tara," Willow introduced. Tara gave a little wave to the child. "I'm so pleased to meet you," Willow said looking uncertain for a moment, before hugging the small girl tightly.

"I know," Emma, said simply, "I know all of you. Mummy told me all about her friends," the little girl was distracted by the sight of a baby. Emma was in awe she loved babies.

"Is this Connor?" Emma asked playing with Connor's tiny baby fingers. Connor made giggly cooing sounds in return.

"Yeah, he is my son. Maybe when he's a bit older you two can play together," Angel offered.

Emma's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she looked up to make sure everyone got to hear that she would get to play with the baby. She couldn't wait for the boy to grow up so that she wouldn't have to play alone anymore.

"I can watch him sometimes," Emma offered.

Angel smiled warmly at the little girl, she was more charming then either of her parents and they were professionals at getting what they wanted. Connor simply drooled on Emma's fingers a little.

"You are Giles?" Emma asked looking at the older British gentleman.

"Yes I am. What has Buffy told you about me?" Giles inquired leaning forward towards little Emma Summers.

"Mummy says that if she had to choose a father, you would have been it. Dad says that's a ridiculous idea since all watchers are eunuchs," Emma said parroting her parents and not comprehending what she was saying. Which made her statement even more comical.

"Children, where so they get these crazy things?" Spike laughed out, before covering up Emma's mouth to keep her from repeating the entire conversation she had heard earlier.

"Indeed," Giles said slowly, making sure to emphasize that he did not believe a word Spike uttered.

"Emma, interesting name. I'm Xander," the brunette young man introduced himself.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Emma asked staring at him with wide-eyed curiosity.

"I'm sorry what?" Xander asked with a furrowed brow.

"You can never have her. You hoped that my mum would come to her senses and fall madly in love with you. But she didn't and now I'm proof that you can never have her. I can feel your feelings," Emma said quietly absorbing Xander's emotional anguish.

"Neat parlor trick. You tell her to say that shit Spike?" Xander glowered.

"I t-think Emma is empathic," Tara said softly, looking at the girl with perfect acceptance and understanding.

"She can read minds?" Faith asked fidgeting with a dagger.

"She can read people, their emotions," Giles explained to the clueless girl. "Emma is drawn to intense emotions. It is seductive and hard to resist at first. But I must say Buffy, if your daughter is empathic she is the youngest one I have ever met," Giles said cleaning his glasses absentmindedly as he tried to think of a book he might be able to reference on the subject.

"Would that explain the whole booming voice thing?" Angel asked studying Emma.

"It may actually, what with all the emotional chaos," the watcher replied excitedly.

"I'm sure you know this, but please don't tell the watcher's council about Emma. They would want to run tests her," Buffy said leaving the rest of what she was thinking out. She knew that the group could fill in the blanks.

"A child of a slayer and a vampire, exciting. Is that everything Buffy? All the secrets," questioned Giles, "if not, I recommend you get everything else out now and not let it fester for another five years," Giles said studying Emma the whole time as she studied him with equal intensity.

"Funny you should say that, because actually there is more," Buffy said hesitantly.

"Let me guess, you're pregnant again?" Xander said sarcastically. Buffy remained silent looking down at her hands as they fidgeted. "Oh god, you are pregnant!" exclaimed the boy.

"Damn B, you are fucking awesome," Faith laughed out clapping her hands.

"Thanks. I think," Buffy mumbled awkwardly shifting her feet around.

"That it?" Willow asked calmly.

"No," the blonde slayer replied tentatively. "Emma has like a body guard type guy and I'm sure you will run into him. Just want you all to know he is a good guy, even if he isn't entirely human. Xander met him earlier today," Buffy said staring into the area where she assumed Darmian was hiding.

"Yeah he's a real charmer," Xander spat out. "Trusting your daughter with a violent maniac. Great maternal instinct Buff, but then let's look at Emma's homicidal father," he scoffed.

"You don't know anything Xander," Buffy sighed.

"Darmian is my angel. If you can't say anything nice then be quiet," Emma said shaking her finger at Xander. For the first time that night Xander had nothing to say.

"Listen whelp, I don't care what you do for fun, but you will be polite for Emma. She has done nothing wrong, even if her father has," Spike growled menacingly. Xander just walked to the back of the room and slumped down into one of the chairs.

Emma let out a little yawn and hugged her father sleepily. Spike picked her up and cradled his little princess in his arms. "I think it's time to take our baby home," Spike said taking Emma and waiting outside the Magic Box for Buffy.

Buffy looked hesitant to leave things unfinished. "Are we ok?" she asked Giles.

"We are fine Buffy. I'm glad you are safe and happy," Giles said hugging the girl.

"Are you happy?" Angel asked.

"How many times do I have to assure you? Yes I am blissfully happy. Being home in Sunnydale with all the people I love plus Emma and now this new baby. This is as close to perfect as my life may ever get," Buffy responded rubbing the area where she knew her baby was growing.

"This may be the first time in my life that I envy Spike. Not only does he have you, but he has a family with you," Angel said sadly.

"Don't be too envious, you have quite to cute family yourself," Buffy said playing with Connor's little baby feet.

"Crazy how children quickly become your whole world," Angel smirked.

"Crazy how stupid vampires who don't seem to listen to logic, keep creating amazing little babies," she laughed, before leaving the shop.


	13. You Don't Know Me

The Nearness Of You

By the way a book I highly recommend is Vicious Bliss: Fallen by Claudia D. Christian. It is absolutely fabulous! Claudia also writes FanFic that is really good and she is just the nicest lady.

All right, as requested I have turned Xander into less of a raging ass, now he is just a butt head.

Thank you, to the fabulous people that review; Hellmouth2, gypsy-jin, Brittany, Angeloholic, Charmed-angel4, Stephanie04321, Amandamanda3, pixiecorn, Spuffygrl. You all have made my day!

By the way Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Or slaughtering of an entire indigenous people day! Depending on your viewpoint… Mmmm people… (I'm sick, I know)

Please keep reviewing, even though I am unworthy. I luv you all!

-----You Don't Know Me-----

"I'm fine," Cordelia practically growled at Angel. He was such an insensitive asshole!

"What's wrong?" Angel asked again for what seemed like the millionth time.

He had asked Cordelia to watch Connor while he patrolled with Faith. She accepted, but acted surprisingly cold to him. In fact she was rather un-Cordelia-like, because he could barely get one-worded answers out of her.

"Nothing," she snapped at him, completely frustrated at his denseness. How could he be so stupid to miss how in-love with him she was? Buffy was ruining everything, again.

"Please talk with me? I don't know why you are upset, but it won't get better if you don't talk about it," Angel pleaded. Angel had a feeling that Cordelia was jealous of Buffy, but he was determined to convince her there was nothing to be jealous of.

"You want to know why I'm upset, stupid?" Cordelia yelled, "because I'm in love with you and I thought you were in love with me! But then Buffy crashes back into town and you are licking her boots. That is why I am upset," the beautiful brunette punched him square in the jaw and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry," Angel said grabbing Cordelia's hand to halt her. "You're right, ever since Buffy has come back I've been following her around trying to rekindle our relationship. But I talked with her and I will always love her, but we have both moved on. I love you, even though I don't deserve you."

"Don't think that gets you off the hook completely with me, mister. I'm expecting dinner and presents as well," Cordelia said before giving Angel a brief and chaste kiss.

"I am sure I can arrange that," Angel said sighing in relief. He definitely wouldn't mind making up with Cordy as long as he didn't lose her.

o8o8o8o

Darmian sat alone in a dark corner at the seedy bar. Emma was safe and happy. Spike was a good father Darmian admitted begrudgingly to himself as he downed another shot of Jack Daniels. So what now? Emma was his whole world and now she didn't need him.

"She still needs you," the distinctly feminine voice purred in his ear like a sensual lover. 'The Powers' could be real assholes; they chose to speak to him in a seductive voice this time. Darmian was determined not to listen to their lies.

"Fuck off," Darmian grumbled into the nothingness that surrounded him. Other people in the bar gave him funny looks.

"She still needs you," the sultry voice repeated.

"Emma has her father, what could she possible need me for? She is surrounded by people who love her. I love her too, but what reason do I have to stay? Are you just never going to let me die? Already lived longer then I wanted to," Darmian argued with the voice.

"They cannot protect her. Only you can," the voice assured him.

"What do I have to do," it was not a question; Darmian was bending to the will of 'The Powers', again.

"Protect her," the voice said cryptically.

Darmian smacked his head onto the table in front of him. "I think I knew that part," he said in frustration, "What do I protect her from?"

Darmian did not receive any answer, the voice was gone and now the occupants of the barroom were looking at him like he was insane talking to himself. They had clearly not heard 'The Powers That Be' (very annoying).

o8o8o8o

"You felt it," Willow said eagerly.

"It's no big deal," Tara said putting a nightgown on.

"It is a big deal, honey," Willow assured Tara.

"N-no you would have figured it out," Tara said softly. Willow cupped Tara's face between her hands and gave Tara a warm kiss.

"I hugged Emma and I got nothing. You didn't touch her and you were able to feel it. You are so amazing," Willow praised her girlfriend for being in tune with the little Summers girl.

The two women climbed into bed and fell asleep holding each other.

o8o8o8o

"Fuck," Faith yelled out in exasperation. She and Angel were supposed to patrol tonight, but Cordy threw a tantrum. Meaning Faith would have to patrol alone.

"Hey there gorgeous," Xander ran up to her.

"Hey yourself. Angel con you into patrol?" Faith asked looking around the dead cemetery for any movement.

"Sorta, he said you were alone tonight. So I ran over to keep you company," Xander said grinning boldly.

"Anya kick you out?" Faith asked with a humorless laugh.

"You got it. Forgot to pick up milk on my way home. I'm locked out until I get some. So I'm going to dawdle with you, if you don't mind," Xander offered.

"Nah, I need the company. Angel ditched me for queen bitch," Faith grumbled.

"Yeah, but she has her good moments too," Xander said patting Faith's arm.

"You still in love with Buffy?" Faith inquired.

"No," Xander denied.

"Was she a better slayer than me?" Faith asked quietly.

"Buffy was and still is a great slayer. You are too, you just do things different from her," Xander said eyes darkening.

"Like the boinking vampires thing," Faith laughed out.

"Not her finest moments," Xander replied.

"Xand-man, the kid was right. Let her go," Faith said walking past him.

"I was there first," He said indignantly.

"No you weren't. Angel got to her first and later Spike," Faith said flippantly. "You were never on her line up."

"So I should just stop caring about her?" Xander grimaced.

"Just be her friend, dumb ass," Faith assured him.

o8o8o8o

"We should charge," Anya declared. Pushing chairs back to their places. She and Giles were left to reorganize the Magic Box after everyone went home.

"I'm sorry what?" Giles asked picking up a few discarded books. He was completely oblivious to what Anyanka complaining about this time, not that he cared to listen to the former vengeance demon.

"Every time there is a meeting, it disrupts our money making. If we make them pay to rent this place out there would still be money coming in," Anya explained in a chipper voice as if that were the only obvious answer.

"Y-yes I see what you are saying Anya. But I fail to see the point in charging ourselves to use a space we already own," Giles sighed cleaning his glasses.

"I just want more money," Anya reaffirmed.

"Why are you here?" Giles asked after a moment of silence. "You missed the earlier meeting."

"I'm getting paid to clean and besides I prefer to just get the basics on these meetings. They are boring and go on forever with you people and your feelings," Anya said glaring at the glass display case that had smudge marks on it.

"What about Xander, weren't you two doing something tonight?" the exhausted man asked hoping she would just leave him alone.

"Not until he begs forgiveness. Not only does he ditch me for his friends, but also then he doesn't remember to buy milk. And he is the one who drank the last of it," Anya exclaimed, stomping her foot to emphasize her point.

"How unforgivable," Giles said sarcastically.

"Damn strait," Anya agreed clearly missing what Giles had said.

"Anya not everyone is as capitalistic as you. Especially Xander, he is a laid back fellow who has a good heart. When his mouth doesn't get in the way," Giles responded.

"So you are saying I should have sex?" Anya asked wide-eyed.

"W-what! N-no I never said anything like-" Giles sputtered in shock.

"Thanks Rupert," Anya said before prancing out of the store.

"I think I'm getting too old," Giles said to the empty store.

"Surely you don't believe that Rupert," the familiar voice said from behind him.


	14. Baby, It's Cold Outside

The Nearness Of You

Christmas decorating may kill me… I am so tired of untangling lights and stringing up lights and stupid broken lights! I'm broke from Christmas shopping. Collage is finally over for Christmas break!

December 22, Phantom of the Opera came to movie theaters! Yes like the big dork I am; I was lined up eagerly waiting to see my love, the Phantom… Oh! And I was not disappointed. Everyone should see that movie!

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love all these reviews! You are all fabulous and cool! Please keep reviewing… HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

-----Baby, It's Cold Outside-----

"Jenny," Giles gasped out looking wildly about the Magic Box for his dead lover and sadly not finding her.

"It's been awhile," Jenny Calendar's voice replied, before a misty version of her former self appeared. She was beautiful and seeing her again was a sweet agony.

"Too long," Giles sighed wanting to touch his dead girlfriend once more.

"Rupert, I have missed you," Jenny's soothing voice said.

"I have also missed you, more then you can imagine. But I doubt that is the reason you have contacted me," Giles said reluctantly. Giles wished that he gone home to shower and shave, instead of looking like the mess he was.

"Sadly you are right," Jenny said wistfully.

"Before we get to business I must ask: are you happy?" Rupert inquired.

"I regret not doing many things with my life and now it is too late. But overall now I am at peace," the glowing brunette replied. The ghost perused the little shop and gave a little approving nod when she was done.

"Why are you here? Why not someone else?" the former librarian asked, unconsciously running his fingers through his hair.

"The Powers knew you would listen to me. But I have to warn you; the girls are in danger," Jenny answered moving closer to Giles.

"Which girls?" Giles asked, taking off his glasses.

"Buffy's daughters are going to do great things, this has already been prophesized. Trinity and Huntress are unstoppable in the future and that is why a demon has conjured up powerful magics to come back in time and kill the girls. Unfortunately, I can not tell you more," Jenny said taking an unneeded breath.

"Trinity and Huntress? Those are not Buffy's daughters," Giles informed the ghost.

"No, but that is what they are called. Trinity is a name given to the eldest daughter for the triangle on her back. And Huntress, well I doubt I really need to explain how the younger daughter earned that title," Jenny grinned.

"So you have seen the girls grown up," Giles stated, "Then how do we protect them from an unknown enemy?" he demanded of the specter.

"The Powers will send someone to protect the girls and you will know her when she arrives," Jenny replied cryptically before fading away.

"Bloody hell, I need a drink," Giles stated in a defeated tone as he wandered out of the shop and to the nearest pub.

o8o8o8o

"I love you vampire," Buffy said sweetly cuddling up to Spike's side as the couple sat on the couch watching Die Hard with Emma. Their choices in family movies were not exactly Disney, but this wasn't a normal family.

"I love you too slayer," Spike replied giving Buffy a brief kiss.

"An' I love you sister," Emma announced rubbing her mom's belly. Buffy and Spike broke out into a fit of laughter. "When will my sister be here?" Emma demanded.

"Well babies take time, honey. But I promise as soon as she is here you will be one of the first to see her," Buffy assured her impatient young daughter.

"She sure is taking her time," Emma huffed. She kept her hand over where the baby was growing.

"Enjoy being an only child while it lasts, in seven months you will have to share everything," Spike warned, kissing the top of Emma's head.

"What's her name?" inquired the little girl.

"What name would you like?" Buffy asked humoring her little girl.

"Norman," Emma exclaimed with a laugh.

"Definitely not," Buffy cried out in shock, "pick a girl's name."

"But Norman is a funny name," Emma pleaded with big doe-eyes, a look she had perfected after watching her mother do the same thing.

"Bit, your sis' will never forgive you or us if we name her Norman," Spike tried to reason with his little girl.

"Fine. How about Jennifer?" Emma asked dejectedly.

"Jennifer. Jennifer Summers. Jenny Summers, I really like it," Buffy replied after a moment of careful consideration.

"Emma found the name for her new sister. And it was only your second try. How did you come up with such a pretty name?" Spike asked his little girl.

"The baby said she liked the name Jennifer," Emma replied transfixed with the movie.

"Your unborn sister told you what name she wanted?" Buffy asked, sitting up and looking at Spike. The couple both stared at Emma in astonishment.

"Yeah, I can hear her talking sometimes in my sleep," Emma informed them nonchalantly.

"What does she say, bit?" Spike asked cradling Emma in his arms, while Buffy grabbed the telephone.

"Nothing really, but she has lots of questions," Emma explained still very much enthralled with the Bruce Willis movie.

o8o8o8o

---Phone Conversation---

"Giles," Buffy greeted briefly, "Emma says she can talk with Jenny."

"Wh-what?" Giles sputtered, a little disoriented from drinking. "Ms. Calendar has contacted you as well?"

"No. What? No. What are you talking about?" Buffy asked completely confused.

"Jenny came to me and delivered a message from The Powers," Giles explained he was obviously drunk and still shaken from the visit.

"Oh. Emma says she can talk with her unborn sister. Emma also said that the baby wanted the name Jennifer," Buffy said pacing back and forth.

"Communicating, really? I've heard of incidents like this, but never first hand. Weirdly enough, it seems to only happen with siblings," Giles said excitedly. It seemed that knowing Buffy provided endless excitement in his life.

"I'll bring Emma over later, so you two can talk," Buffy sighed rubbing her temples.

"Indeed. Was that everything?" Giles asked.

"This time. Now I'm gonna go back to my weird little family time," Buffy laughed. She wasn't a normal girl how the hell did she expect to have a normal family…

"Goodnight Buffy," Giles said ending the phone conversation.

o8o8o8o

"What's the verdict?" Spike asked clearly concerned.

"Our family is weird," Buffy giggled, before giving Spike a tender kiss.

"But we are cute," Spike defended.

"Without question," the slayer agreed whole-heartedly.


	15. Uninvited

The Nearness Of You

Hillary: No, this is not the end of the series; I still have a long way to go.

This story is going to jump ahead a bit. Not too much, but enough to move the story along.

Thank you for all your reviews! Please continue reviewing.

-----Uninvited-----

"Are you all right, Buffy?" Willow asked her friend, she could hear Buffy vomiting in the bathroom.

"I hate him for doing this to me," Buffy cried out and then proceeded to lose her lunch again.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, honey," Tara said trying to comfort the sickly girl.

"He did it on purpose, because he wanted to torture me," Buffy declared.

"Buffy, I doubt the Spike purposely got you pregnant to make you suffer morning sickness," Willow said patiently.

"How do you know? Spike is evil and capable of doing evil things," the blonde slayer wailed.

Willow and Tara stood around the ladies' room at the mall, waiting for Buffy to exit her stall. The three women decided to go maternity shopping; they spent most of the morning at the mall picking out cute outfits for Buffy. It wasn't until Willow suggested they get something to eat that there were problems. Buffy had spent the last half hour puking her guts out, after taking only a bite of her chicken.

--Two Months Later--

"I'm sorry Buffy but I cant make heads from tails of this sonogram," Spike said looking at the picture like it held the mysteries of the universe.

"It isn't that hard, Spike. Even our little girl can figure it out," Buffy said exasperated.

Buffy glared at him and the tried again the show him the sonogram of the baby. The vampire was obviously frustrated by the whole thing. And it only made things worse when Emma took one glance at the damned thing and could see her unborn sister.

--Four Months Later--

"I can patrol just fine," Buffy said daring anybody to disagree with her.

"Nobody said you couldn't," Angel said trying to calm down the eight-month-pregnant slayer, but she was just looking for a fight.

"Buffy, all we are saying is maybe you should take it easy," Giles explained to the pregnant blonde slayer with a crossbow.

"I already told you boys there was no reasoning with a pregnant brassed off slayer," Spike said.

"I am going to kill that scrawny vampire that called me fatty," Buffy said seething with hatred.

---One Month Later---

"No!" screamed Emma.

"Talk with your child," Buffy demanded, glaring at the laughing vampire.

"Since when is she all mine?" Spike laughed out mockingly.

"She isn't listening to me," Buffy whined.

"Emma, let's be nice to your mum. You can't fight this forever," Spike reasoned.

"Please daddy, don't make me go," the five-year-old girl pleaded from inside her bedroom.

"Unlock the door, bit. School isn't that bad," the blonde vampire assured his daughter.

"Connor doesn't have to go," Emma said.

"Connor is still a baby, Em. He just started walking," Buffy explained. She was tempted to kick down the door, but with her huge belly she wasn't sure she could. Buffy felt like any day she would be having the baby, but Jenny was ridiculously patient.

"Emma, you aren't winning this fight. Your mum has averted more apocalypses and stopped more bad men then you can imagine. It is useless trying to reason with a slayer," said Spike.

"Is Emma ready?" Darmian asked just inviting himself into their house.

"She will not leave her bedroom," Buffy said glaring at the door to her daughter's room.

"Baby, will you let me in," Darmian asked calmly.

"Darmian tell mum I don't have to go to school," Emma demanded.

"Buffy how can you expect Emma to go to school? Even though good girls who go to school get lots of ice cream. Emma doesn't like ice cream," said Darmian.

"Yes I do," Emma yelled running out of her room.

"Well then if you are good at school, I'll buy you the biggest ice cream at the shop," offered Darmian, who was now escorting Emma to the front door.

"Thanks Darmian," Buffy said.

"For what?" he asked, as he watched Emma as she clumsily tied her shoelaces.

"Taking Emma to school on her first day. Spike can't cause of the sun and well I can barely stand without help," Buffy said, tears forming as she watched her little girl get ready for her first day of school.

"It is an honor," Darmian said hugging Buffy as she silently cried.

"Hey now, one of my girls is enough for you. Can't have them both," Spike said with a grin. Pulling Buffy into his arms, he was still bothered when Darmian comforted his woman. Spike had been forced to accept the fact that Darmian was sticking around for Emma, but times like this he was almost grateful.

"Well we should be going," Darmian said leading Emma out of the house.

"Spike I'm not ready for her to go to school," Buffy sighed gripping his arm.

"Yes you are. Just think soon we will have two little people running about terrorizing the local demon population and braking boy's hearts. We should have another kid," Spike suggested.

"Wait a minute, what the hell deal is this? I'm just your baby making factory," Buffy teased.

"Well the impossible has happened twice and I am enjoying this family thing," Spike said nibbling on the slayer's neck.

"Next time you get to be pregnant," Buffy groaned.

"So is that a yes?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Spike, I think we should wait a bit longer until we determine how many Summers girls there should be. Darmian warned me that with each baby they would be less and less human," Buffy explained.

"So no more children," surmised Spike.

"I love being a mommy and I love sharing this with you, but we are already risking a lot having Jenny. And maybe Jenny will be completely normal and we can have a whole crew of babies. But I want to wait until we know," Buffy explained rubbing Spike's shoulders.

"Right. So what are we going to do with all this alone time?" questioned the sexy vampire rubbing his hands together.

"I'm hungry," Buffy stated.

"You are a true romantic," groaned Spike, "What would you like my love?"

"Tuna and seedless grapes," Buffy requested waddling over to the couch.

"Gross. Anything else?" Spike asked placing his leather duster over his head shielding himself from the sun.

"A different outfit would be nice," Buffy said shakily.

"Why?" Spike demanded.

"Because my water broke," said Buffy as she struggled to get off the couch.

"Bloody hell," was the vampire's only sentiment.

o8o8o8o

--- Several hours later ---

"Joyce," Giles greeted as he walked into the waiting room carrying a balloon and a pink teddy bear for the baby.

"Rupert, it's finally happening," Joyce said bouncing Emma on her knee.

"I don't think I'm ever having kids," Xander said as another agonizing scream filled the hallway.

"You don't have to do any of the work," Anya pointed out.

"Hey there is plenty of fetching and consoling and massaging that has to be done," Xander replied defensively.

"I'm sure it is a lot of hard work for both people," Willow interrupted the pair.

The group sat there in the waiting room down the hall listening to the sudden silence. Then Spike stepped out of the delivery room. Walking down the hall he grinned.

"Emma would you like to meet your new baby sister," Spike asked.

The little girl was a blur as she ran down the hall. Spike stood there for a minute feeling all sorts of proud. Two beautiful girls and he was their father, a lot could happen in five years…


	16. Complicated

The Nearness Of You

Wow! It's crazy how quickly time passes. March 21st is my Birthday! And I've decided to give everyone a chapter for my birthday.

Yeah, I did rush the arrival of Jennifer Summers. But I have a really wickedly interesting place I want to take the story and I was bored with the whole pregnant slayer thing.

So thanks so much to everyone who takes the time to read my story. And an extra special thank you to all who review. Please tell me what you all think of this chapter…

-----Complicated-----

"Happy Fifth Birthday Sweetie!" Buffy said kissing Emma on the cheek.

There was a small little birthday party being thrown for Emma. A few classmates ran around playing various games. The whole Scooby gang was there. Willow was holding baby Jenny while Xander made funny faces at her and Anya just rolled her eyes.

"Mmmm…Emma…" Connor mumbled fumbling towards her. It was adorable the way Connor followed Emma everywhere.

"Owww!" Emma screamed, "Connor pulled my hair!"

"Emma, I'm sure Connor is very sorry for pulling your hair," Buffy assured her little girl. Buffy watched as Connor toddled over to another party guest and pulled her hair as well.

"Hey Buffy, need a hand?" Angel asked laughing at his son's antics.

"I think you need to re-explain 'why we don't pull hair' to Connor," Buffy said with a grin as Connor zoned in on his next female victim.

"Connor likes the ladies," Angel stated before swooping up the boy and sitting him next to Cordelia. Cordy fussed over Connor for messing up the suit she he picked out for him.

"Is it almost over?" Spike asked sneaking up behind his beautiful woman and wrapping her is his arms.

"C'mon Spike they are just children. How bad could they be?" Buffy teased, leaning into his arms.

"Please remind me why all these sticky children are in our home," the blonde vampire inquired nuzzling her neck.

"Because we are celebrating the greatness of Emma becoming five years old," Buffy sighed.

"Hello Buffy," Joyce greeted as she walked into the living room.

"Thank god you are finally here," Spike exclaimed hugging Joyce, "Now you can take all the children away."

"It's good to see you too Spike," laughed Joyce. Joyce had offered to drive the children to and from the party. She and Giles ushered the children into their vehicles and as quick as the chaos started it stopped.

"What no more party?" Xander asked disappointed. He was wearing one of the paper cone hats and eating I giant piece of cake.

"I think you enjoyed the party more then the kids. Anya, maybe you and Xander should jump on the baby wagon. It can be a lot of fun," Buffy said picking up disposable plates and colorful wrapping paper.

"Babies will come after Xander buys me a house," Anya assured Buffy.

"You are all certifiable," Faith declared still trying to wipe the baby barf off her shirt.

"Faith, I'm sorry Jennifer spit up on you. But I warned you not to bounce her after she just ate," smirked Buffy.

"Darmian, where you been mate?" Spike asked. Noticing the tardy man walking into the house.

"I've lived a long time. I have been to a several hell dimensions that are less torturous then a five-years-old's birthday party. You live, you learn," the immortal explained holding Emma in his arms. Catching her in a yawn, Darmian decided it was time for her to sleep and time for him to leave.

"I love you Darmian," Emma said giving him a tight hug.

"I love you too," Darmian whispered in her ear before leaving.

"Darmian, stay awhile. We are all going to relax, you should join," insisted Buffy.

"Another time slayer," Darmian assured her. And with that he left.

o8o8o8o

It was pouring rain as Darmian patrolled the streets of Sunnydale, giving the others a break. He knew everyone was exhausted between saving the world and being good parents or babysitters. Emma, Connor, and Jenny were usually lumped into one common group. But then they were very special children. And they would grow up to become unstoppable warriors.

A scream from an alley up ahead stirred his attention to the present. Darmian casually strolled up to the scene. That was something neither the slayer nor her friends could grasp, finesse. Darmian did not leap head first into battle; he chose a more suave entrance.

"Help me! Please get these freaks off of me!" the high school girl screamed. She tried to fight the two vampires off, but the were too strong.

"Release her. I doubt she would make a very filling meal," Darmian said clearly sounding bored before the fight could even begin.

"Who do you think you are?" the smaller vamp demanded.

"I'm not really up for the witty conversation," Darmian stated and with that he fired his small crossbow and killed both vampires within seconds, before either could react.

"Thank you! You saved me!" the girl exclaimed hugging him.

"Go home now," was Darmian's only reply as he walked away.

When Darmian reached the entrance of the alley he noticed something that was not there when he entered the alley. More specifically someone. There was an unconscious naked woman lying on her side and she had beautiful long blonde hair. He observed her perfect body as she lay there in the rain. It was odd how he was certain he knew who this goddess was, but he had never met her. Darmian was sure he would have remembered meeting someone like her before.

Darmian removed his jacket and wrapped it around her prone form. Then he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his apartment.

o8o8o8o

She woke up confused, what was today's date. Looking at a calendar she smiled, because she had successfully traveled back in time. Emma looked around the bedroom she was in and felt confused. She had never seen this room before. According to the calendar in this time Emma had just turned five. Being sent back through time was really a mind trip. Because the Emma that was now standing nude in a strange bedroom was twenty-years-old.

"You're awake," Darmian stated entering his bedroom.

"Darmian!" Emma exclaimed with relief mindless of her nudity.

"Have we met?" Darmian asked clearly not recognizing older Emma. "I would hate to think I could forget about a woman as beautiful as you."

Emma blushed all over. She was surprised at how Darmian was talking to her. He had been her first crush, but Darmian made sure to discourage any such notion of them being together. And now he was awestruck by her.

"You knew me a long time ago," Emma replied cryptically. She enjoyed the way he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"What is your name?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Uh..Em- Trinity. My name is Trinity," she said flustered by having Darmian intimately close to her. And his arousal had become very obvious to her.

"Trinity, I'll make sure that is a name I don't forget," Darmian assured the bare goddess that stood before him.

Pulling her body to his, he quickly captured her lips in a kiss. Trinity excited him in ways no other women came close to. Leading her to his bed he needed to feel every inch of her. Have her completely and totally…


	17. Again

The Nearness Of You

Grin! How about that last chapter? Deliciously wicked is how I think I would describe that chapter. So let's continue the fun. I personally can't wait to see everyone's reaction when they find out.

Please review and let me know how I'm doing…

-----Again-----

"Morning," greeted Darmian. Trinity looked up at him and jumped to her feet startled. She did not expect to wake up in bed naked next to Darmian.

"H-hi," Emma said looking around for something to put on. She vaguely remembered being naked when she arrived, there were no clothes for her to wear at his place.

"Calm down, Trinity. You are safe here," Darmian assured the frightened lady.

"Clothes?" Emma asked. What was she thinking last night? Her parents would be so mad at her if they found out. And Darmian from her time period probably would not forgive her.

"Here is something for you to wear. It's a little big, but I'm sure you won't mind," he said handing her a black button down shirt and a pair of pants.

Trinity was much too small for the clothing she now adorned and Darmian wanted nothing more but to spend more time with her. She brushed her long blonde hair and tried to make herself look presentable. But she only achieved looking like a little girl playing dress up.

"Are you going somewhere?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, I got a call asking me to join some people at the Magic Box. Would you like to meet the people I work with?" Darmian offered. He wasn't sure why he would offer to bring a stranger to a secret demon-hunting meeting, but he sensed somehow that she should go with him.

"That's why I came here," Trinity explained with a strained smile.

The ride over to the Magic Box was made in complete silence. Trinity already knew what the meeting was about. She tried to think of an easy way to explain who she was to Darmian, but in the end nothing sounded right.

o8o8o8o

"Hey Darmian plus one," Buffy said waving the couple over.

The whole slayerette group was there; even the children were there in the back playing. While surveying the group Darmian noticed two other young unfamiliar faces. Trinity seemed to know the strangers as she sat next to them and talked in whispers.

"Connor, Jenny; I see you two are comfortable. You didn't tell them who you are did you?" whispered Emma accusingly.

"Of course not, Em. We are not completely incompetent," Jennifer replied in a snippy tone.

"You're right, there are pieces missing," Emma said pinching her younger sister's arm.

"What are you wearing?" Connor asked amused by the giant clothing that adorned Emma's tiny body.

"They are just clothes, screw off. Darmian lent them to me and believe me you aren't dressed any better," Emma snapped tugging at the hem of Connor's shirt.

"So I see you also got a mysterious visitor," Willow said to Darmian.

"Those kids give me weird vibes. Like I should know who they are," Angel said to the Scooby gang.

"You got that feeling too? It drove me crazy trying to figure out where we had me before," Willow acknowledged.

"I think I may know why they seem familiar," Buffy said with a confident smile. These would be the visitors Jennifer Calendar informed Giles were coming to Sunnydale.

"Alright, last night these three kids arrived in Sunnydale bare as the day the were born and looking for us. They only agreed to talk about themselves if everyone was gathered," Buffy explained to the whole group, "please introduce yourselves and explain what is going on," Buffy asked the three young strangers.

"My name is Connor and the girls are Emma and Jennifer Summers. The three of us came back in time to save the world," Connor said puffing out his chest. The 17-year-old boy was dressed in some of Spike's clothes. He had long light brown hair pulled into a ponytail and he tried to seem macho.

"Right then, who are you really?" Spike asked with a bored tone.

"Connor is telling the truth, daddy," Jennifer stated, jumping to her feet standing at Connor's side, lacing her fingers with his. Jennifer was only 15-years-old and she was the smallest of the three with long brown hair and green eyes, dressed in Willow's clothing. "Emma, tell them."

"Auntie Willow, Anya, and Grandpa Giles sent us back in time using magic so we can stop someone from killing younger us," Emma explained quietly. She felt ashamed as she watched the mixed emotions play over Darmian's face. And finally his silent realization of what had happened last night, with the girl he protected and raised her whole life.

"We already knew you were going to be here," Giles stated glaring at Spike, "your parents and I discussed it. Spike is just acting like a pillock."

"Buffy, you knew and you didn't tell me," Darmian accused. How in the hell could she not tell him something like that? That was major news and now Darmian had made a terrible mistake.

"What does it matter? The kids are all here and safe," stated Buffy not understanding the cause of Darmian's anger.

"It matters when I become intimate with one of your daughters. She told me her name was Trinity and I thought she was some really beautiful woman," Darmian stated slowly.

"Darmian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for- I didn't plan for that to happen. It was an accident," Emma apologized.

"You had sex with my daughter," Spike growled at Darmian, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Spike let him go," Buffy insisted pulling Spike away.

"You screwed Darmian! You are SO grounded when we get home," Jennifer teased.

"Shut the hell up Jenny or I'll tell dad about Connor sneaking into your bedroom for some late night smooching," Emma threatened.

"All of you sit down and shut up," Giles demanded. Everyone did as told but now there was a lot of glaring in the group. "Try to control yourselves. Emma dear, I am sure that whatever happened can be resolved later. For now we must focus on protecting the children."

"What can you tell us about this futuristic baddie that we have to fight," Buffy asked direction the conversation back to the main problem.

"He is a powerful vampire named, Noah," Emma announced to the group.

"Noah, is a bit of a sore loser after Jen staked his mate. He invoked the dark arts to try and rid the world of us, except the three of us stomped his ass. He doesn't like the idea that three kids were better warriors then him," Connor explained.

"And we have better hygiene," Jennifer quipped.

"Yeah well, he is still a worthy adversary, Jenny. Or else we wouldn't be back in time trying to kill him," Emma reminded her sister.

"Minor details," Jennifer assured her.

"You don't get to speak anymore," Emma said glaring at her sister.

"You're the meanest person alive," Jennifer replied.

"Pain in my ass," yelled Emma.

"Bitch," Jennifer yelled back.

Buffy and Spike were amused to watch their grown girls arguing. Knowing they would get to watch their children grow up made the couple exceptionally happy. Spike finally stepped in and separated his future girls as the started slapping each other.

"Weird," Buffy said to Angel. Looking at the future children.

"It really is," replied Angel studying Connor.

"You're son is dating my daughter. I wonder what we think of it in the future," mused the blonde slayer.

"Dad and Spike really hate us dating, but everyone else thinks it is funny," Connor replied to Buffy.

"I feel like that it is really romantic. Especially since Angel and Buffy used to date," Willow said with a big smile.

"No way! You and Angel dated! It didn't last long, right? It was only like a couple of dates and that was it, right?" asked Jennifer.

"Uh, well it was more like a couple of years, until Angel lost his soul. You didn't know?" Buffy asked.

"I thought my mom, Cordelia, was the reason you lost your soul," Connor asked in disbelief.

"Awkward," Buffy sighed.

"Angel, you told him I was the reason you lost your soul. That is so sweet," said Cordelia.

"Alright, I think it would be best if Spike and I got to spend a little bit of alone time with our daughters and I'm pretty sure Angel and Cordy want to do the same. So what we meet back here tomorrow," Buffy suggested.

After everyone left Angel, Cordelia, Buffy and Spike all sighed at the new stress of double the parenthood. It was odd to see their grown children playing with their babies. Life on the Hellmouth was never dull for this group.


	18. You Were Never Lovelier

The Nearness Of You

Hello beloved readers! I was concerned everyone would get bored with the story and then inspiration struck. Darmian, beautiful sexy immortal, would become future Emma's lover! Some people think it is a little icky, but makes for an interesting plot twist.

To clear things up: Yes, I did add time travel. Emma, Jennifer, and Connor have traveled back in time to save their younger selves. Darmian is NOT having sex with a five-year-old that is gross.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I love to receive reviews!

You Were Never Lovelier

Emma patrolled the streets alone keeping the small town safe for the night. She was wearing some of Faith's clothing; a black halter-top, red leather pants and black boots. Emma was dressed provocatively and she wasn't sure if she was looking for a fight or for something more. Emma felt electrified all over and she needed to work off her energy.

Emma knew that her parents wanted her home in bed, but she still had butterflies in her stomach from the night before. Had last night with Darmian really happened? Emma kept seeing flashes of her intimate encounter with her mentor. The way he had looked at her, his experienced touch, the whispered words of adoration. Emma extended her senses searching the area for vampires. It was not a vampire she felt following her. She didn't want to talk to the man stalking her, so she picked up her pace.

"A young lady like you shouldn't be out walking all alone at this time of night," Darmian said walking silently up behind her.

"I can handle myself in a fight," Emma replied as she continued to walk along the sidewalk and away from Darmian.

"I am not worried about you fighting. You are emotional and looking at the way you are dressed you may do something you will regret later," said the dark haired man as he tried to guide her back to her parent's house.

"Like what? Sleep with a man that I'm in love with, only to have him scorn me later. Too late for that," Emma growled slapping his hand away and continuing to patrol.

"Talk with me, sweetie," Darmian insisted.

"Damn it! Darmian, I am not a child! Last night should have proved that," Emma retaliated as she continued to stomp off.

"Last night was an accident," Darmian shouted back, clearly frustrated by Emma. The moment he said it, he regretted it. Damian was surprised at the hurt look an Emma's face.

"An accident?" Emma repeated the word feeling dirty, like sucking on a greasy penny. Emma felt like she was being gutted from the inside with a dull spoon. Her hurt over his words spread through her and consumed her. She decided that if Darmian wanted to hurt her, he would get a taste of her wrath.

"Emma, I didn't mean-" Darmian started to say before he was cut off.

"I think I know what you mean," Emma said sweetly before delivering a sharp kick to his head. "Was everything from last night a lie?" Emma demanded as tears filled her eyes and she punched Darmian in the nose listening to the satisfying crack.

"Damn you, Emma. I am so in love with you," Darmian said pulling the distraught girl, young woman, into his arms. Emma struggled against him at first, but allowed him to hold her. "I can't stand to know that one day you will die and I will still be the same."

"You love me?" Emma asked looking up at him, her face stained with tears.

"You are impossible not to love," the immortal assured her with soft kisses.

O8O8O

"What are you still doing up, munchkin?" Spike asked older Jennifer, as he wandered into the living room wearing only a pair of jeans. Spike had gone to check on his younger girls and decided to talk with his future Jenny.

"I'm more of a night person," Jennifer explained. She sat on the big comfy couch wearing PJs and watching late night TV.

"So why are you dating Angel's offspring?" inquired the bleach blonde vampire, "If you don't mind me asking."

"We love each other. Connor has always been looking out for me and he makes me feel special," Jennifer explained with a happy sigh.

"Yes, but he is Angel's son. That kind of stupidity is genetic," Spike said with a laugh.

"Oh daddy," Jennifer giggled innocently.

"That won't work on me," Spike informed his future daughter. She was a little con artist, just like her old man.

"I am just dating Connor. Emma is the one gettin' physical with our watcher, Darmian," Jennifer surmised.

"Yeah well, when she wakes up in the morning, she and I will have a chat," Spike said his going cold.

"Dad, she isn't here. Emma snuck out earlier and I'm waiting up for her," Jennifer said.

"You are quite the little tattle-tale, Jenny," Spike said kissing his daughter on her head.

"Emma never steps out of line back home," Jennifer explained.

"And you are loving this," Spike sighed wrapping an arm around his daughter.

O8O8O

Anya and Xander sat together on the couch talking, until knocking at the front door interrupted them. Xander walked to the door of his apartment and was greeted by Willow and Tara. He ushered the girls over to wear he and Anya were sitting and the four of them began to talk about the hell mouth's latest weirdo episode.

"How about this whole 'back to the future' thing," Xander asked.

"Seeing the kids all grown up is just too mind-blowing. One minute they are little tiny defenseless babies, the next moment they are hardened warriors. I just can't believe it," Willow replied squeezing Tara's hand lightly.

"Hardened warriors with teenage hormones and a sex drive," Anya corrected, munching on popcorn.

"But the teen hormones is the best part of being young," Xander said with a grin.

"I could live without the angst though," Willow said.

"S-so what do we do about that vampire named, Noah, the children told us about. I mean he sounds d-dangerous," Tara stated quietly.

"Buffy wants us to meet at the Magic Box tomorrow to figure out how we can kill him," Xander said shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Again! What is it with you people using up my shop for your meetings," Anya huffed.

"Ahn honey, that is the point of owning the Magic Box. And Giles is still the main owner," Xander said soothing his capitalistic fiancé.

"Well Giles is dumb to let the slayer's business interfere with money making," Anya informed everyone.

O8O8O

"You dated my girlfriend's mother. That is just wrong," Connor said as he delivered a jab to his father's side.

"I was in love with Buffy," Angel said shoving Connor onto his back. Angel and Connor had been sparring for almost an hour as they talked.

"Jenny is amazing, I can't even begin to describe what being with her is like. She is powerful, sexy, and she can cook. I can't live a day without her, dad," Connor said as he jumped to his feet and swung at Angel again.

"You realize Jenny is Spike's daughter. Any other girl would have been better then Spike's daughter," Angel insisted grabbing Connor's arm and tossing him into a wall.

"Alright you two. There isn't going to be a home left after you two are done talking," Cordelia said helping Connor up.

"Just bonding with my son," Angel said with a grin, limping to his recliner.

"Hope I wasn't too tough on you, old man," Connor said as he chugged down a bottle of water taking a seat next to Cordelia.

"Connor, try to take it easy with your father. His ego is very fragile," Cordelia said with a grin.

"But I do seem to remember saving your life more times then you can count, Cordy," Angel said sighing with contentment.

O8O8O

Buffy could not sleep alone in her big bed without Spike, but she didn't want to interrupt Spike's time with his daughter. So she was left to walk alone and patrol Sunnydale and keep it's residents safe for another night.

The blonde slayer walked past the graveyards and the parks. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet continued to lead her. As dawn arrived Buffy eventually found herself in a residential area. By then she knew where she was going. She knocked on the door to Darmian's apartment she needed to talk with him.

"Buffy, is there a problem," Darmian asked opening the door soaking wet and wearing only a towel.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea why I came here. I guess I wanted to talk with you about Emma," Buffy sighed. She noticed Darmian looked clearly uncomfortable and figured it was because he was only wearing a towel. "You can go put clothes on, I'll just wait out here."

Darmian felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room when Buffy arrived. He wasn't sure why the blonde slayer was visiting him this early in the morning, but Darmian was sure that Buffy would be less then thrilled to find her daughter in his bed.

"Emma, wake up," Darmian whispered shaking the sleeping angel in his bed. His heart swelled with love for her as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"What is it?" Emma asked, sensing something was upsetting her lover.

"Buffy is in my living room," Darmian told her in a hushed voice.

"That's not funny," Emma said getting out of bed to inspect for herself.

"That is not something I would ever joke about," he assured Emma.

Emma peeked her head out of the room and nearly screamed: her mum was in her lover's living room. Emma ran back into the bedroom and began to frantically search for her clothing. Tripping over the blankets on the floor Emma fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"You alright?" Buffy asked as she opened the bedroom door and gasped.

"Look Buffy I can explain," Darmian said.

"Your personal life doesn't interest me most of the time, but having sex with Faith the next night after having sex with my daughter is not right," Buffy snapped at the older man, pointing to the tacky leather pants on his floor. "Emma is still a young lady and she is in love. You have made a huge mistake playing with her emotions."

"Buffy, can we talk about this later?" Darmian asked trying to keep Emma from sight.

"Where is Faith hiding? Faith! Faith! Quit hiding," Buffy demanded. She checked his room and his bathroom and finally looked under his bed.

"Buffy stop," Darmian grabbed the slayer's arm, but not before Buffy had seen who was under his bed.

"Emma," was all Buffy could say in her state of shock.


	19. Headstrong

The Nearness Of You

Hello Darlings! I know there are hundreds of Spuffy fics where they have children and I'm grateful that you take the time to read my wacky version.

I have no idea what drives me to keep putting Darmian and Emma together, but I think Emma may be the only person who understands him. I love weird relationships. Brings out the romantic in me.

So my little 'Back to the Future' plot line is almost finished. I realized there was just too much going on and there weren't enough Buffy & Spike moments.

P.S. If you don't like my latest plot twist in this chapter feel free to blame my friend, Jessica. She said it would be great, but I thought it might be a bit much.

Please review and let me know what you think of my story.

-----Headstrong-----

"Excuse me," Noah said radiating charm, "You seem very familiar. Have we met before?" he asked the drop-dead-gorgeous woman. She was tan with long, dark hair and a tiny red dress.

"Honey, I would remember a hunk like you," the woman replied, giving the beautiful stranger her complete attention.

"My name is Noah. I'm new in town, maybe you could show me around tonight," Noah asked, offering his arm to the woman that every man wanted, but no other man in the bar had the courage to approach. The woman was all too eager, which was a shame since Noah intended to kill her.

Noah knew he was charming and women fell all over him, but there was only one woman he loved and the Slayer's brats staked her. Being a vampire meant a long existence, but now Noah would spend it alone. Tonight he would have female company though and before dawn, Noah would leave his calling card…

O8O8O

Buffy and Emma walked in complete silence. Emma fiddled with her pockets trying to think of what she could possibly say to explain her actions. Emma wondered briefly what her parents, from the future, would say. She knew that she didn't regret being with Darmian, but she could see how it could bother other people.

"Are you mad at me?" Emma asked, but she was impossible to be upset at, with her pretty blue eyes and long blonde hair. Buffy felt proud that she made such a beautiful little lady.

"Sweetie, you are a young woman. You make your own choices and I can only try to guide you," Buffy said patting Emma on the back.

"OK. You are not this cool in my time," Emma said sounding weirded out. Emma and Buffy walked up the walkway to the house at a slow pace.

"Well my mom, your grandma, tried to limit everything I did growing up. I just want us to be close," Buffy said hugging her daughter. Buffy was surprised when Emma stiffened in her arms.

"Noah," gasped Emma.

Buffy looked at the direction her daughter was looking and took in the horror that lay on the porch. The mutilated body of a young woman was splayed on the front step. The dark haired beauty was beat badly and hardly looked human anymore. She had dried blood everywhere and her clothes were in tatters. Buffy leaned down and noticed that there was a railroad spike stuck in the victim with a note attached.

MISS ME, DARLING?-

"Is this the work of that vampire guy, Nolan?" Buffy asked.

"Noah. This is his calling card, Mum. He wants me to meet with him tonight," Emma said softly. Emma gently picked up the woman and carried her to the backyard.

"Is she dead," Jennifer asked coming out of the house. Her long brown hair secured in a sloppy ponytail.

"Jenny, go back inside," Emma demanded. Carrying the body to the patio, where she wouldn't be so exposed.

"Noah's handy work," Jennifer confirmed as she glanced at the note in Buffy's hand.

"Jennifer, you shouldn't see this," Buffy said trying to lead the 15-year-old back inside.

"No one let's me see anything," Jennifer pouted.

"Why does his note say 'darling'? Most of my enemies never used endearing terms like that," Buffy commented. Emma and Jennifer looked at each other having a silent conversation. Buffy was amazed at how her daughters could communicate without a word.

"Let's talk about this inside," Emma said finally. The girls all walked to the kitchen and found Spike leaning against the counters, mug of animal blood in hand.

"Mornin' ladies, I wondered where you all had wandered off to," Spike greeted. Buffy stood next to Spike and claimed her morning kiss.

"Just in time for our girls to explain what is happening," Buffy said wrapping her arms around Spike.

"So you all know that we came back to stop Noah from killing younger us. 'Cause that would really suck. This would be the rest of the story," Jennifer explained.

"Noah and Ahna were inseparable for hundreds of years and then they moved to our town. Connor and I fought Noah and Ahna constantly, but our fights never got anywhere. Now Jenny didn't fight big bad most of the time, because she was only twelve at the time. One night, three years ago, the vampire lovers picked the wrong night to fight us. Connor, Jenny, and I were all together on patrol," Emma said.

"Emma was seventeen and being a showoff, as usual. Then Connor was in real danger, because Noah's slutty girlfriend pinned him. That's when I stepped up and staked her," Jennifer bragged.

"And Noah's been trying to avenge her death ever since," Emma surmised.

"My little girls are great. I'll have to tell you about some of the fights your mum and I had when we first met," Spike said, beaming with pride.

"That isn't the whole story. Emma tell them," Jennifer prodded.

"Mum and I had an argument, because I let Jenny fight. And there was a master vampire out to kill her because of it. I was young and stupid, got really pissed off and left the house to blow off some steam. Well I ran into Noah who was grieving and I decided to comfort him just to spite my family," Emma said, looking down at the tiled flooring in the kitchen.

"When Emma says she comforted him, she REALLY comforted him," Jennifer added in.

"I just gave Noah a pat on the back and told him he would find another woman. Noah had the idea to make me his other woman, even though I was only 17-years-old at the time. It started out as a kiss, but then it became a lot more. H-he was my first," Emma spoke so softly, Buffy and Spike were not sure what Emma had said.

"Your first kiss, right?" Spike asked gripping the countertop hard enough to crack it. Emma remained silent.

"He was the first to have sex with you?" Buffy asked, dreading the answer. Emma confirmed with a small nod of her head.

"I'll kill the pillock for taking advantage of my daughter!" Spike growled.

"Oh that's not the best part! Now, Noah wants to kill me and make Emma his new vampire girlfriend," Jennifer said, adding fuel to the fire.

"Like bloody hell! The bastard won't lay a finger on you or I will rip it off and feed it to him," Spike vowed.

"When I beat the shit out of Noah, that's what he considers foreplay. Noah is a very fucked up individual," Emma said.

"I don't want you to fight him, Emma," said Buffy.

"What!" exclaimed Emma.

"I want you to stay away from Noah. There are plenty of other people who can fight him," Buffy explained.

"Mum, he is my kill. Mine," Emma insisted.

"Your mum is right, you shouldn't fight him. He will try to find leverage to get what he wants. Noah may even use your sister's life to hold you to him. We cannot risk you making a poor move in a fight just because the bastard plays a dirty hand," Spike said.

"You two can't fight Noah without me. Neither of you are strong enough. That is why Jen and I came back to fight him," Emma said.

"If this freak has the hots for you, I don't want you near him. The Scooby gang, along with Jenny and Connor, will be able to stop him," Buffy assured Emma.

"Besides somebody has to protect the children while we kill your foe," Spike added.

"This is crap," Emma snapped, slamming her hands down on the countertop.

"Good morning to you too," Connor said, inviting himself into the Summers' home.

"Daddy and Mum wont let Emma fight Noah," Jennifer said to her boyfriend before claiming a brief kiss.

"Your news is more interesting then mine then. I just found out that Noah has been causing mischief," said Connor.

"Yeah, we received a dead woman on our doorstep," Jennifer replied.

"You cannot stop me from fighting," Emma demanded.

"Emma please, you have to be a team player. You are needed at home to protect the children," Buffy pleaded.

"But I really wanted to be the one to defeat Noah," Emma sighed in defeat.

"There will be plenty of baddies to kill later on," Buffy said hugging Emma.


	20. Point Of No Return

The Nearness Of You

Hello, Hello! Well sweethearts, things are getting very interesting in this story. I can't wait to reveal what I have planned.

Sorry this chapter has taken so long, but there is a lot in this. I've re-written this chapter at least a dozen times to make it perfect for my readers. All of your reviews mean so much to me and I want you to have an enjoyable reading experience.

So after watching Phantom of the Opera like a million times, I became inspired! The rest of the story is a musical! No, I'm lying. But Phantom did inspire me in a strange way on this chapter.

I feel like celebrating, I have 200 reviews. I never expected anything that great. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Please continue to review…

Lots of love,

Discord Marie

-----Point Of No Return-----

"Spike is evil," Emma sighed as she tried to clean up the cupcake frosting off the tile.

The Scooby gang along with Connor and Jennifer had left a few hours before sunset to prepare for their fight against Noah. That left just Emma to baby-sit the children, but if that wasn't bad enough, Spike had given little Connor and little Emma cupcakes. It was highly doubtful that very much of the sweets were actually eaten. Instead, it seemed cupcakes made better weapons then dessert.

Emma looked around the dining room with the pastel colored icing all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. She was just grateful that the little ones all went to bed without much fuss.

Emma looked out a nearby window at the setting sun. Her family and friends would be fighting Noah very soon and she was stuck home. How had she been convinced to stay behind? Emma's whole life was to fight evil, not hide away from it.

"Forget this! I agreed to stay behind, somebody else can clean up this mess," Emma declared out loud to nobody in particular.

Emma walked down the hall to the bathroom. She stood before the full-length mirror that was attached to the door and smiled at her reflection. Emma was wearing a gray cotton baby-tee and matching booty-shorts. Little Emma had insisted upon braiding older Emma's hair. She grabbed a hairbrush off the counter and brushed the multiple braids out of her hair, until her long blonde hair was silky soft. Even though she was dressed in relaxed clothes, Emma was still stunning.

Looking in on the sleeping children brought a smile the Emma's face. They looked like little angels when they weren't raising hell. She wandered around the house aimlessly. Waiting around was crazy making and Emma sorely missed Darmian's soothing presence.

o8o8o8o

"How do you think Emma is doing at the house with all three kids?" Buffy asked, leaning against the cemetery wall playing with the stake in her hand.

"I'm sure she is enjoying a nice, quiet, relaxing evening away from any bad men," Spike assured Buffy, as he continued to pace about anxiously waiting for the pillock to show up.

"Em is probably freaking out," Connor corrected. Connor was sitting on the ground looking completely relaxed as though he were at a picnic.

"I still can't believe she actually stayed behind," Jennifer added. She was lying down, her head resting on Connor's knee.

"Let Emma take my place. I don't want to be hear with any of you losers," Anya said exasperated. Anya sat on one of the headstones glaring at the group for forcing her to be here.

"Anya sweetie, we are all here because Emma can't be," Xander reminded her rubbing her arms to try and comfort her.

Most of the group sat in silence waiting near the entrance of the cemetery where Noah's girlfriend had died. Willow and Giles whispered back and forth, flipping through pages in the spell book they had in front of them.

Tara stood silently with the ever-present worried expression on her face. "D-do you think Buffy will be able to s-stop him without Emma," Tara asked Darmian softly.

"This is Emma's fight, she should be here to finish it," Darmian replied and let out a sigh.

"You r-really love her don't you," it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes," was Darmian's only response. Darmian had been alive longer then most other immortals could imagine. Just when he thought everything inside was dead and dried up, he met a little blonde vampire slayer. Buffy was still a child, only seventeen and very pregnant. When Emma was born she was like a gift that Darmian prized. He could barely stand to share Emma with her mother, let alone the world. Emma brought Darmian to life.

"That's so disgusting! Take your Lifetime movie-of-the-week somewhere else," Faith exclaimed also waiting impatiently.

"Alright it has been almost an hour since sunset. Where is Nathan?" Buffy grumbled.

"Noah. His name is Noah," Angel replied, "and how do we even know this is where he is supposed be?"

"Because this is where his woman died. Noah would want to face off here," Connor explained.

"So what's taking him so long?" Buffy asked.

o8o8o8o

Emma lounged on the couch in the living room watching a rerun of the TV show 'Joan of Arcadia'. She had just finished painting her toenails and was waving her feet to try and dry the nail polish faster. Emma heard soft whispers from the children's room and made an annoyed sound.

"Go to sleep," Emma yelled at the direction of the kids. She turned her attention back to the television and began to hum a song that had been stuck in her head all day.

"You should really go look in on the little ones more often," came the male voice from behind Emma.

"Noah," Emma gasped in surprise, she jumped into a defensive stance to face him. She was horrified to see Noah cradling a sleepy little Connor.

"I guess no one taught this little guy not to invite strangers into a house," Noah said, cuddling the toddler to his chest.

"Put him down," Emma demanded trying to keep her voice from quivering.

Noah just smiled at her and that was the most unnerving part. Noah had the most reassuring smile, like nothing bad would ever happen. His warm blue eyes lulled everyone into a sense of security. But that safe haven look was nothing but an illusion that hid a psychopathic monster.

"C'mon Emma, do you really think I'm such a monster?" Noah asked with a false hurt tone.

"I really do," she replied.

"Fine. It's not him I want anyways," Noah nodded his head in agreement and placed the drowsy toddler on the recliner.

"What do you want? At first it was revenge for the death of your mate and now?" Emma inquired with frustration.

Noah smiled right before plundering Emma's mouth with his own, while he backed her up to the couch. Catching her off guard with his impassioned move, Noah pushed Emma onto the couch to have his way with her.

At first Emma was in shock. Was Noah really crazy enough to be pulling down her shorts and attempting to have sex with his enemy on her parent's couch? Emma stopped Noah's seductive actions and attacked with a vicious kick that launched him across the room and into a wall. Emma charged at him, but before she could strike Noah grabbed onto her and used her own momentum to slam her face first into the same wall.

"Darling, why are you fighting me?" he asked sweetly, before kneeing her in the ribs.

"Take a wild guess," Emma growled delivering an elbow to the side of his face.

Noah only laughed at Emma as he continued to bludgeon her. Emma stomped down on his foot with brutal force, before kicking the side of his knee. Noah dropped down onto his knees in pain, grabbed onto Emma's ankles and pulled knocking her flat onto her back. He tugged on her leg bringing her parallel to him. Emma shoved him away, but Noah grasped her wrists in his hands and rolled them 'til she was pinned down and he was straddling her.

Taking advantage of his position Noah claimed another brutal kiss.

"Admit it, we have something," he said with a smirk. Noah enjoyed having a gorgeous enraged woman beneath him.

"Get the hell off of me!" she exclaimed with pure rage. Emma tried to wrestle him off but he kept a crushing hold on her.

"Be mine, Emma," Noah demanded, the humor was gone from his voice. Now it was a very serious and dangerous vampire master that held her to the floor, demanding ownership.

"Please let me go," Emma begged, hoping to appeal to whatever sensitive side Noah had.

"No man would love you the way I could. You would have anything and everything. Emma, the world would be yours," explained the evil master vampire that now had her pinned to the floor.

"And if I say no?" Emma queried. She was defiant to the end.

Noah growled at her and tightened his grip, standing up he dragged Emma along behind. She tried to loosen his hold and pull away, but there was no stopping him. Noah led her out of the house and onto the deserted streets of Sunnydale.

"Where are you taking me?" Emma asked still struggling against her captor.

"Don't worry about that," was Noah's only answer.

After a few minutes of being pulled toward her unknown destination, inspiration struck. Emma took a careless step, tripped and that caused her to take a rather nasty looking fall.

"Owww!" Emma cried out hoping to gain sympathy. She began to rub her ankle and make pained sounds.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked suspiciously, examining her ankle that she was rubbing.

"I sprained my ankle. I can't walk," Emma whined.

"You won't need to walk where I'm taking you, dearest," Noah smiled sadistically and flung Emma over his shoulder like a potato sack.


	21. Take My Breath Away

The Nearness Of You

Hello darling readers!

No, I am not dead, but I feel like someone kidnapped my muse. Any ideas that you all have for my story would be very much appreciated.

Even though I have not put up new chapters doesn't mean I'm not working on this story. For the past few months I have been rewriting the first several chapters, extending them and fixing typos.

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review!

-----Take My Breath Away-----

"Something's not right," Buffy said, concern written all over her face. She couldn't explain why, but she knew that something bad was happening. Maybe it was like a mother's instincts.

"Buffy, I'm sure the kids are fine all alone," Spike replied. He groaned as he watched his woman get all antsy. Arguing would do him no good at this point; Buffy had already made up her mind.

"I'm going home. My slayer senses are tweaking out," Buffy answered walking out of the cemetery. She didn't even look to see if anybody was following her.

"Hey B, you thinkin' somethin' sinister is going down?" Faith asked, jogging up next to Buffy.

"Bet the farm," the blonde slayer replied.

It was a tense and silent walk back to Buffy and Spike's home. After ten minutes Spike caught up to the two slayers as they marched up the driveway. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the front door wide open.

"Oh god Spike, I can't look. If I lose them-," Buffy said fearing the worst.

"Stay here," Spike cut off her sentence running inside, "Emma! Emma! Kids!" Spike yelled, running through the house.

He was relieved to find his baby girls safely tucked into their beds and Connor napping on the reclining chair. Unfortunately relief did not last for long, when he looked through the rest of the house for older Emma. She was nowhere to be found and the kitchen and living room were trashed. There was a fight, so where were the fighters?

"Is everyone all right?" Faith asked standing in the doorway.

"The children are all safely sleeping inside," Spike replied tensely.

"And Emma?" Darmian asked walking up to the scene, followed closely by the rest of the Scoobies.

"Emma is missing," Spike answered with dread in his voice.

o8o8o8o

"You're a jerk," Emma said glaring at Noah.

Noah smiled confidently his blue eyes sparkling with delight. Noah looked like a young Brad Pitt. His lean muscular body was dressed in a black silk button down shirt left untucked and black dress pants. Emma had developed a crush on Noah the first time they fought, but he was evil. He was so good looking it was painful, literally and figuratively speaking. No one man should be that charismatic it was dangerous.

She was chained to a bench inside some old abandoned factory. The pair where waiting for a ship to sneak aboard, but Emma knew her chances of being save diminished majorly if she got onto that vessel so she attempted to keep him distracted. Noah wasn't stupid like most vampires and would not fall for any of her games, but that didn't stop Emma from trying.

"Sweetness, I would unchain you if you would stop trying to escape," Noah said with a smile as he tenderly caressed her cheek. Noah loved to look at his girl she was his priceless gem.

"You could have at least given me something more sensible to wear. This place is too cold to be wearing a little black dress," Emma complained. Strange how bad guys delegated their time, she thought.

Emma sat on the cold steel bench shivering, but she looked gorgeous in her tight little black dress the he had pick out for her. Noah knew the dress was perfect for her the moment he saw it. The neck of the dress scooped low to reveal cleavage and the hem of her skirt ended mid-thigh. Emma's dirty-blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders.

"You grew up so strong and untouchable," Noah said making conversation with her.

"My family raised me to be a fighter," Emma replied flippantly.

"I'm talking about more then just you're demon slaying. How many dates did you go on in high school?" Noah asked with an expectant look.

"I was too busy to bother with trivial things like that," Emma explained.

"You weren't interested in boys, Emma. You wanted to be with a man and that is why you agreed to have sex with me when you were seventeen," Noah replied confidently.

"You took advantage of me," was Emma's only response.

"Did I? Well now lets look back and remember what really happened," Noah said in disgust. He had women throwing themselves at him and did not need to hear Emma's high and mighty rape story.

"I went to the cemetery to escape my home, I saw you there, and then you had sex with me," Emma replied with a clipped tone.

"Hmm, as I remember it you kissed me first. In fact, I told you to stop and you were the one that insisted we go further. Any of this jogging your memory?" Noah asked.

"Would you shut up about it! One time and you haven't left it alone since then," Emma glowered with hatred.

"Babe, it's all your fault really. I could have any vampiress to be my queen, but one taste of you ruined me to other women," he let out a sigh.

"I hate you," Emma said.

"No you don't," Noah corrected.

"Yes, I really do," she countered glaring at her captor.

"Then why haven't you moved on to any other men?" smugly asked Noah.

"Who says I haven't? I hate to break it to you, but Darmian is my new lover and he is going to kick your ass," Emma replied laughing at Noah.

"Whore!" Noah bellowed, backhanding her across the face viciously. Emma only gave a taunting little laugh as she spit up blood.

o8o8o8o

"Hey slayer, what can I do for you tonight?" Willie asked loudly taking a step back, hoping to stay out of her reach.

"Where are they?" Faith asked with a smile, taking a seat at the bar pulling out a giant blade.

"W-who are you lookin' f-for?" Willie asked stuttering nervously.

"Buffy and Spike's brat. She got taken by some baddie called Noah," the voluptuous brunette clarified.

"Oh, yeah I think I heard somethin' about that chick. She's a real scrapper, he had one hell of a time getting her to the factory," Willie said to Faith.

"Which factory?" Faith asked cracking her knuckles and smiling maliciously.

"I don't know," Willie replied.

"Wrong answer," Faith declared before slamming Willie's head into the countertop.

"He is planning on escaping on some ship. Try checking abandoned factories near the docks," Willie gasped out through his pain.

"Thanks sweet cakes," Faith grinned before planting a kiss on Willie's cheek and strolling out of the bar.

"What a woman," he sighed watching her perfect backside exit his establishment.

o8o8o8o

"I love you, slayer," Spike said, wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist.

"I love you too, vampire," she replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"Summers women seem irresistible to master vampires it seems," Spike mused aloud.

"At least I was never kidnapped by my vampire boyfriends," Buffy sighed.

"No, we usually just fought to the death, like proper mortal enemies should," he knew she wouldn't find it as funny as he did.

"I wonder if my mom ever worried like this. I doubt it, since she had no clue what danger I was in most nights," Buffy pondered.

"I'm sure your mum was still just as worried about you, even if she didn't know what was really going on," Spike answered kissing the top of her pretty blonde head.

"This is gonna sound strange, but I swear I can feel Emma. Like I know the fear she is feeling at this exact moment," Buffy said quietly.

"Maybe you are," Spike reasoned, "Remember when we first showed up in Sunnyhell? Emma demonstrated qualities of being empathic, but we never really looked into it. Maybe as Em gets older she becomes stronger with her empathic abilities and can emit waves or something," Spike suggested.

"Hey there kiddies, this is your lucky day!" Faith declared walking into the bedroom where the couple was waiting, "she's in one of the factories down by the docks."

"Let go," Buffy said storming out of her house with Spike by her side, scoobies following close behind.

o8o8o8o

"Play nice, tiger," Noah said, ducking under one of her swings.

"Fat chance," Emma growled, kicking her opponent in the side.

Amazing how quickly the odds could change when she was unchained. Emma broke free of her bonds and proceeded to wail unmercifully upon Noah who could only try to avoid her blows. She was furious as he grabbed her ass and winked.

"You should have just let me go," she said punching the side of his face.

"Never," was his declaration as he shoved her to the cement floor. Noah let out a moan when he saw Emma skirt had ridden up high enough to give him a very good view.

"Pig," Emma screamed jumping to her feet and delivering a roundhouse kick.

"I'm not the only one who likes to get down and dirty, you seemed to enjoy yourself plenty," Noah said, punching her in the side ribs.

"I fucking hate you," Emma growled, holding her injured side.

"Your life would be empty without m-" Noah would never get to finish his sentence.

Emma watched in awe as Noah disintegrated before her eyes and when there was nothing left, but his ashes she sank to her knees in shock. She couldn't believe what just happened, even as she looked at the stake in her hand and back at his ashes.

The tears that slid down her cheeks came unannounced. Soon they became harsh sobs as realization dawned upon her that she would never get to see Noah again. The bastard was right; her life would be empty without him. Emma touched his ashes gingerly and then fisted a handful and cried even harder.

This would be the scene that everyone came upon.

"Em, are you alright?" Jennifer asked concerned, she was knelt down by her older sister. Jennifer was surprised to see Emma cry, she had never seen her older sister cry like this.

"Come back," were the only words Emma managed to whimper out.

"What happened?" Connor asked checking Emma for serious injuries, the like he had done a million times before. He saw a lot of cuts and bruises and suspected that she may have a few broken bones, but he wasn't able the fully check.

"I killed him," she sobbed out. Her tears mingled with Noah's ashes.

"Why the waterworks then?" Spike asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'm sure it's just the stress," Buffy assured him.

Darmian watched the scene before him with mixed emotions; he wanted to comfort the crying girl the lay there. But he knew that he would have to let her go. Darmian sighed sadly and then left the factory. Emma was not his, at least not yet he reminded himself. Emma would return to her time period and she would be with him in the future, but for now he would have to face solitude again.

Slowly the group left the building one by one until there were only a handful of people left.

Emma, Connor and Jennifer all sat on the ground together, hugging each other. Buffy, Spike, Cordelia, and Angel stood watching over the teens.

"We should go home now," Connor said at last. He helped Emma to her feet and she still clung to her partner, crying brokenly on his shoulder.

"Thank god, my feet are killing me in these shoes," Cordelia exclaimed.

"No, back to our home," Connor explained.

"We did what we came here to do," Jennifer agreed.

"That's it? You are just going to leave like that?" Buffy asked shocked.

"It's time," was the only explanation Connor gave.

"I'll miss you all so much," Buffy replied.

"No you wont," Jennifer said with a small sad smile.

"We won't remember any of this will we?" Angel asked.

"It could ruin our future," Connor explained, reaching into his pocket and pulling out three green crystals.

"Your mum and I love you girls, I can't wait to see what miracles you will do," Spike said hugging his daughters.

Angel held out his hand to Connor, but the younger man hugged his father and then Cordelia the woman he thought of like a mother.

"Looks like I'll be escorting not one, but two of the prettiest ladies in all of Sunndydale home tonight," Connor said with a smile linking arms with his girls.

The three of them smashed their green crystals on the ground and then they were gone.

"What are you looking at, ponce?" Spike demanded glaring at his sire.

"Alright Buffy slayed, can we go now? My feet are still killing me," Cordelia whined.

"I feel like I forgot what I was going to say next," Angel said desperately trying to capture the fleeting memory.

"I hate when that happens or like when you lose your thought mid-sentence," Buffy agreed.

The four walked out of the factory, leaving shattered crystals and ash behind them.


	22. Goodbye

The Nearness Of You

I'm glad to hear that everyone was sad to see the children leave that means hopefully people liked them. Who knows I may bring them back. Or not. I was already inspired by the reviews I received to write this next chapter.

Author's Note: I have gone back and extended chapters 1 to 17 on this story. Feel free to go back and reread it. I will continue to work on the chapters and extent them.

Please continue to review.

-----Goodbye-----

"Come on in, Darmian," Buffy said looking at how disheveled the man looked. Darmian always made it a point to be groomed to perfection, but now he looked terrible.

"What happened to you mate," Spike asked taking in Darmian's condition.

Darmian walked into the house and slumped down onto the coach. He wasn't sure why he decided to pay Buffy a visit, but he was miserable and she was the only person that he could talk to. Putting his head into his hands he remained silent as he reconsidered telling her what was wrong.

"I love her," was all the man was able to slur out.

"Who?" Buffy asked, sitting next to Darmian on the sofa. She absent-mindedly rubbed his back like a parent would do for a child.

"Emma, I gotta get her back," Darmian explained as if that were the only obvious answer.

"Emma is at school right now, but she will be home a 3:30 and you can see her then," Buffy replied to the very obviously drunk immortal who sat beside her.

"Not her, Emma from the future. The love of my life," Darmian yelled out as though the two other occupants in the room had suddenly gone daft and forgotten the last month of their lives.

"I think he is cracking up," Spike said watching the pair on the couch.

"Spike, he is just drunk," Buffy said defending Darmian.

"I look at my bed and remember seeing her there and then my bed seems way to empty to sleep in alone," Darmian groaned in misery.

"How about I make you some coffee," Spike offered, trying not to laugh at the piss-drunk man that was on his couch.

"I should have asked her to stay," he said in dismay.

"Darmian, your drunk and confused. Emma is at kindergarten right now and there was no other Emma that I know of," Buffy said slowly hoping to clarify whatever Darmian was rambling about.

"She was fucking here and you all saw her! Emma, Connor, and Jennifer remember them? They came here to kill Noah? What is wrong with you?" Darmian started yelling furiously. He was not amused by Buffy's sudden case of amnesia.

"I don't know what you are babbling about, but you had better cool off," Buffy warned.

"Fine. I'll just go talk to somebody else that wants to talk," Darmian said slamming the door on his way out of the house.

"What got into him?" Spike queried aloud.

"I don't know, but he kept insisting that we didn't know something," Buffy said shaking her head.

o8o8o8o

"Hurts doesn't it?" asked the little man, he was dressed horribly and was wearing a stupid hat.

"Fuck off," Darmian growled at the stranger.

"The name's Whistler. Not that you really care in your condition I'm sure." he said eyeing the inebriated man.

"What do you want," inquired Darmian.

"There seems to have been a problem with a spell that was cast and 'The Powers' sent me here to deal with it," Whistler explained.

"What spell?"

"The one that was supposed to make you forget that Emma ever came back in time," the shorter demon clarified.

"That's why Buffy didn't know," realization dawned upon Darmian.

"That would be why the slayer doesn't remember and 'The Powers' cant have you reminding her of what she forgot," Whistler said.

"Come to perform some spell to shut me up?" Darmian challenged staggering to his feet.

"That has already been tried, seems magic don't really work on you. So I came here to ask you to not talk to anybody else about what happened," the cheerful demon explained his position.

"Why shouldn't I remind everyone?" he challenged.

"There could be devastating consequences," was the cryptic response that was given.

"I want her back," Darmian made his demands.

"And you can have her in another ten years, until then just focus on teaching, protecting, and training the girl," Whistler requested.

"Ten years? That would make Emma only fifteen years old. That's still a bit young, don't you think?" Darmian pondered over what Whistler was telling him.

"Then wait until she is older. The point is you are being given a woman that men would kill to have and the only price is that you wait for her," Whistler said getting up from his seat and walking towards the door.

"Fine I'll keep quiet," he replied begrudgingly.

Darmian was left alone with his drunken thoughts and it took him a while to piece everything together. He wasn't immune to magic, so it must be a spell that was made for the sole purpose of him remembering the events.

Then everything clicked together as Darmian realized the chain around his neck was what protected his memories. Emma didn't want him to forget their time together, so she gave it to him as a present. The immortal felt like laughing at 'The Powers', because his girl was cleverer then they anticipated.

o8o8o8o

"Mum! Can you tell Connor to stop playing with my crayons," Emma cried out exasperated that yet another drawing was ruined by the toddler.

"Connor just wants to play with you honey," Buffy explained for the millionth time.

"He always follows me around and messes up everything," Emma whined about the injustice of have to always watch out for Connor.

"He just wants your attention," Buffy replied completely amused by the pair of children.

Jennifer chose that moment to wake up and scream until her face turned purple. Buffy groaned in annoyance and picked up the infant to go get her a bottle. Connor smiled and followed close on Buffy's heels.

Buffy had been working on a painting of her family and friends, but the children were constantly demanding her attention. She cursed the fact that Spike was sleeping and that it was her turn to watch all of the children. Buffy considered cheating and inviting Willow over to hang out and baby-sit. Instead she accepted her responsibilities as a mother and a slayer.

The knocking at the door startled Buffy. Everyone she knew was too busy to be knocking on her door at this time of day. Buffy's friends were all either at work or sleeping. Suspiciously, Buffy opened the door, prepared for any attack.

"How's it goin' slayer," Whistler greeted.

"Not you again," Buffy sighed leaning in the doorframe, blocking his entrance into her home.

"C'mon I'm one of the good guys," Whistler said with a grin.

"What great wisdom do you wish to impart with me this time?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Your girls got some tough times up ahead. Especially the little one," said the tacky dressed man.

"Whatever you are hinting at, just spit it out Whistler. As you can see I'm watching the kids right now and I don't have time for cryptic answers," the slayer said glaring.

"I just stopped by to say watch them carefully. You have no idea what precious tots you have and how much they are going to change the world," Whistler replied.

Buffy looked at him funny and considered what the demon on her doorstep was saying to her. She knew that all she could do was love her girls and train them on how to stop evil. The rest was up to fate. She felt good hearing Whistler talking about the girls' future, which meant that they would get a chance to grow up and accomplish great things in their lives. Something parents want of their children.

---The End---

Sort of…

AN: I will be working on a sequel to this story that takes place in the future, to show everyone what happens when the kids return from the past and what all the Scoobys are like in the future. And if I become inspired enough I may continue on with this story, but the well has run dry here and is overflowing in the sequel.

Please review and tell me what you all think of my ending and my idea for the sequel.

Lots of Love,

Discord Marie


End file.
